Deadly Secrets
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella Swan has been in an abusive relationship for years, unbeknownst to everyone besides her best friend, Jacob, who urges her to get out of it. Bella soon befriends a college security guard who soon finds out the grisly secret she's been keeping. AH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Okay! So, this is my first time writing something like this. Yes, the prologue is short, but I have the first chapter written and it's long, therefore I will probably get it up tomorrow! Leave your thoughts!

* * *

Prologue

Bella's POV

"Bella, don't you dare try to save him after what he did to you!" Edward said through his teeth. I could hear the venom dripping from the words.

"I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you!" I said grabbing Edward's forearm and running my hand up and down it. This man was so, so brave! He would kill to protect me, and he was just about to do that, but if he killed anyone it would destroy him.

"Bella, walk away," Edward said casting me a glance from the corner of his eye. I tightened my grip on his arm, trying my best to pull him away, trying my best to urge him to put the gun down.

"Edward, please! Let's go home!" He finally looked at me, I had never seen his eyes so cold and hard. "Let's go home, back to our house."

I could see the sudden change in him, Edward lowered the gun and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me so tight that I could barely breathe. I soon felt a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you so much Isabella Swan."

"And I love you too," I said pulling away and looking into his eyes. They had returned to the sweet, gentle eyes that I had fallen for. "Let's go home."

"Perfect couple, eh?" Those were the final words I heard before I heard the loud pop sound of the gun being fired and the world going dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Alright, here is the first official chapter! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Do not be a stranger! Just because you are in college does not mean that you are an adult, you are eighteen and you still need your mother!" Renee said grabbing my shoulders and making me face her. "I love Alec and Jacob, but do not let them talk you into going and getting drunk, because you are not legal. Okay?"

"Okay, mom," I said with a smile. "Don't worry, I will send you a card at Christmas!"

"You will not, you will come see me!" I laughed and gave her a hug. I hadn't spent much time away from home and now I was moving out, I was moving out on my own to attend Stanford University to major in History, a Liberal Arts major.

"I know," I said and soon saw the boys walking into the building. We hadn't checked in to get our room yet, we had been waiting on Jacob and Alec to stop looking around.

"Did you know you can major in Chinese? I think I may switch my major," Jake said looking at a pamphlet written in Chinese.

"Can you even read that?" I asked giving him a look. Jake and I had been best friends for life, he had basically been adopted by my parents after his parents died in a car crash when he was seven. "By the way, you are not changing your major. Being a vet is all you've ever talked about! I'm not letting you stop now, what would you even do with a major in Chinese?"

Jake looked up at me like I had asked the stupidest question in the entire world. "Go to China, duh!"

"Hey, I'm not paying 44,000 dollars to send you to China," Renee said taking his chin in her hand and shaking his head. "Got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jacob said and quickly threw the pamphlet in the nearest trashcan. "We should get checked in, huh?"

As we walked to the check in station, Alec walked up next to me and snaked his arm around my waist, sending chills down my spine. "Hey, we could major in Chinese, go to china and spend our lives together. That sounds good, doesn't it love?"

"Ya know, I actually like our plan right now, just be in college," I said and gave him the best smile that I could muster up. Of course, like always, he took what I said and twisted my words around.

Alec pulled me aside from my mom and Jacob and whispered, "You do want to spend forever with me, right?"

"I didn't say that I didn't," I said and took a deep breath, I placed my hand on his forearm and rubbed it up and down. "Alec, let's not fight, please?"

"Everything alright over here?" Jacob asked coming over to us, I was so grateful to him for coming when he did.

"Everything's fine," Alec said pulling me to him and giving me a cold, hard kiss. When we pulled away, Jacob was looking at me to say something, not pleased with Alec's answer.

"Everything's fine," I repeated and walked to where my mom was waiting for us. Alec used to be the perfect boyfriend, he was gentle and cared about what he did and how it affected me. Like said, he used to be like that. Sometime, without my noticing, he changed into this cold man who didn't care about me, he didn't care that every slap on my cheek burned more and more. Jacob knew what I was going through, I begged him not to tell anyone, that Alec wasn't a bad person. I couldn't ever fathom why I defended Alec, but I always stood up for him.

"Hi! What's your name?" A bubbly girl greeted us when we reached the check-in table. She was wearing a Stanford University t-shirt, khaki pants, and a name tag that said 'Hi, I'm Emily!' It had a very tacky smiley face

"Bella Swan," I said and waited patiently as she looked up my name and room info, finally she held out a key and gave me a smile.

"You're in room 205! Lucky you get a single room! No pesky roommate to deal with!"

"Thanks," I said taking the key and feeling the nerves in my stomach grow. Being in a single room meant that Alec could come anytime he wanted, he could do anything, and he usually did. I stepped aside and let the guys get their rooming assignments.

"Alec Meyers," Alec said putting on the charm that drew everyone to him, even my mom and dad. As I said, Alec had been the perfect boyfriend, he was the guy that my parents had dreamed up for me and so they were beyond thrilled when I brought him home. Jacob hadn't fallen under his charm however, he said that he always knew something was off about Alec.

"Meyers, Meyers," Emily repeated then looked up at him. "I'm not seeing you on here."

"Well, look again," he said a little harsher than necessary. "M-E-Y-E-R-S."

"Yes, I'm looking but I'm not seeing your name here," Emily said again then gave him a sympathetic smile. "I would go check with student services and see what the problem is, then come back and see me. Next!"

"Jacob Black."

"Jacob! Top of the list!" Emily said and gave him a key. "Room 225! Welcome to Stanford!"

"225! Same floor as you Izzie McGee!" Jacob said with a smile and gave me a hug then looked at Alec who had this crazed look on his face. "Hey, don't worry! You'll sort it out, right?"

"Don't worry, Alec, we'll get it figured out!" Renee said rubbing his shoulder then turned to me. "First, I want to take you to your room!"

"Okay," I said and began walking to my room, I was on the second floor so we had to take a flight of stairs; the atmosphere had change drastically due to Alec's mood change. When we reached my room, Renee stopped me as I was putting the key in the door to take a picture. "Mom!"

"Come on!" Renee said and then gave me permission to go in. It was about the same size of my room at home, except the bathroom took up half the space. There was a small hallway as we entered the room, and upon further entry we discovered it led to my bathroom. My bed was next to the window, luckily the foot of the bed was in front of the window. "Oh, Bella, this is amazing!"

"Yeah," I said looking around at the room. "Do ya mind if I stay and unpack while y'all figure out what's going on with Alec?"

"Not at all!" Renee said and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "I love you, Bella!"

"I love you too," I said giving her a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Swan, Jacob already went to his room," Alec said looking at me and my mom.

"What? I wanted to take pictures!" Renee said running out of the room and down the hall. My stomach was a bundle of knots when Alec closed the door behind my mom.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Alec asked walking towards me slowly.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked moving back, trying to keep my distance, but he kept coming. "I told you that I was happy to be here with you!"

"You're lying!" Alec said grabbing my arms and throwing me down on the ground. "You are always lying to me!"

"I'm not!" I said, trying to keep my voice down so no one would come in. Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. His hand connected with my cheek the minute that I was up, only sending me to the ground once again. My cheek stung from the slap, as did my eyes from tears that wanted to come out, but if I cried that would only mean that Alec would do something else to me, something worse.

Alec leaned down next to me and placed his hand on my hair, stroking my hair. "Baby, you know I hate doing that, but if I don't then you might leave me. We both know that no one else wants you, you're lucky to have me. I have to go, I don't want anyone walking in here and seeing you on the ground like this."

I stayed on the ground, silent, until I heard the door shut behind him. I soon heard him telling my mom that I was tired and was about to sleep, that she shouldn't disturb me; and she believed him. I began sobbing as soon as I knew it was safe, I curled up in a ball and sobbed like a baby.

"Izzie Mcgee! My room is awe-" Jacob began then saw me on the floor, I was a crumpled mess. "Bella! Are you okay?"

"No," I cried as he picked me up and put me on the bed. "I'm not okay."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Short chapter, but this is all about Edward!

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I pulled up in front of Stanford and stared at the university. I guess I should have expected it to be as big as it was, after all it had over 16,000 students and only had a 5% acceptance rate. I drove around the campus until I successfully found the campus security building, only took me three times passing it by. I hopped out of the car and walked in to find the desk a complete mess, a flighty older woman was sitting behind the desk trying to find something.

I cleared my throat in order to get her attention, when she looked up I gave her a smile and said, "I'm Edward Cullen. I was told to report here for duty."

"Duty?" The woman said and laughed. "Oh, goodness! Sweetheart, this is a college campus! You'll be a security guard, nothing life threatening. The most you have to worry about here is breaking up a college party."

When I didn't say anything, she gave a small cough and looked me up and down. "How old are you, hon?"

"I'm 22."

"You've been in the army, haven't you?"

"Afghanistan, 2012."

"You aren't any older than my grandson, yet you've probably seen things that my grandson hasn't even thought of seeing." Finally, she got up and shook my hand. "I'm being so rude! I'm Shelly Cope! You'll be taking my position, I'm switching to human resources so I don't have to walk and write tickets anymore."

"Sounds boring," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest and clenching my jaw.

"For some, but for me it'll be a dream come true!" Mrs. Cope said, "Well, I'll leave this to you. Your desk, your computer, everything is yours! Students will be applying for work study jobs, it would be wise of you to hire one of them."

Without saying anything more, Mrs. Cope left me to clean up and organize the mess that was left behind her on the desk. I undid my belt and hid my gun in the bottom drawer, it was the only one with a lock, from the way Mrs. Cope talked it sounded like I wouldn't be needing it much. After I cleaned up the desk, I went out and began surveying the campus and checking the parking. It was only the first week of school, but I'm sure people were thinking they could get away with parking.

Sure enough, I found a light blue 2015 Prius parked in a commuter/visitor parking spot, I pulled out the pad and began writing my first ticket.

"No! No! No!" A girl said quickly and ran in front of me. "Look, I really needed the textbook for my first class and there wasn't any spots available, I would have been late if I had parked all the way over there! Please, don't give me a ticket!"

I looked her up and down, immediately taken back by her beauty. This girl had long brown hair, but had the front of it curled, it was curled just enough to frame her face. I looked back down at the ticket that I had just written out, contemplating on what to do. "Ma'am…"

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A boy asked running up to the girl.

"Nothing, I have it handled Alec," she said and flinching when he raised his hand suddenly.

"I saw that," Alec said and held eyes with her for a minute. "Look, it's the first week of school. Cut her a break huh?"

"Fine," I said and crumpled the ticket up. "This is a warning. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't!" The girl said and then looked at the guy, I assumed it was her boyfriend but I didn't stay to find anything out, but I could hear them argue.

"Get in the car!" The man yelled and I soon heard the door slam and the car speed away.

* * *

A/N: Let me point out that the more love I get for a chapter, the more likely I am to update before the week is up! My plan is to update every Sunday, but if I see that y'all loved a chapter then I'll update sooner. I already have the next chapter written, and I'm halfway through chapter 4! I have great things planned for this story and can't wait for y'all to read them!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Because I got such a great response from chapter 2, here is chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

True to Mrs. Cope's word, my first week at Stanford was quite dull. I wrote quite a few ticket, heard plenty of excuses on why the student parked where they did and then handed them the ticket. I wasn't the most popular fellow on campus, in fact I heard whispers that the new security guard was quite ruthless.

"Mr. Cullen! How was your first week?" Mrs. Cope asked when I ran into her at the diner. It was lunch time, meaning it was crowded with students who were pointing me out, warning their friends to watch out for me.

"Uneventful," I said putting some lettuce and tomatoes on my burger, and also getting ketchup for my fries. "Just like you predicted."

"Well, don't worry! You're quite the talk of the town," Mrs. Cope laughed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye," I said and scanned the room for an empty seat.

"Alec, you're being unreasonable!"

"You seeing someone else?" A raised male voice made me turn my head and I saw the girl who I would have written my first ticket for. The man who had joined her at the time was sitting across from her giving her a glare, he turned his head and made eye contact with me then said something to her.

"No! Alec!" Despite everything telling me not to, I got up and went over there to them.

"Is everything alright over here?" I asked looking between them. The man, Alec, glared at me then stood up and stared me down.

"Stay away from her! She is mine!" The girl covered her face with her hands and hid in horror.

"I don't know her," I said and began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"I'm not done with you!"

"Yes," I said removing his hand, "You are. Now, Alec is it? I think you should go back to your room before you do anything else that you will regret."

"Stay. Away. From. Bella." Alec then looked at the girl, Bella, "Let's go!"

I grabbed Bella's arm and looked at her. "You don't have to go with him, if it isn't safe then you need to let someone know. Okay?"

Bella looked at me for a second, I could see the internal battle going on, she wanted to say something but then she looked at a seething Alec. "I have to go. Everything is fine."

I barely knew this student, correction, I didn't know her at all. Still, something inside of my screamed to go after her, to make her tell me what was going on. But, that little part of me told me to stay where I was, that I had probably made it bad enough by grabbing her arm. I went back to my table and sat down, ready to enjoy my lunch until I saw a shadow standing in front of me.

"Hey, I saw you try to help her." The man said looking me up and down. "I've been trying to help her, but she won't do anything."

"What's your name?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black. I pretty much grew up with Bella, she's like a sister to me, and I don't know what to do." Jacob said looking down. "I tried calling a hotline and they gave me tips, but they said that I can't force her to leave. She has to want to do it on her own, so all I'm doing now is watching out for her."

"How can her parents allow this to happen?" I asked appalled at what I was hearing, the look on his face gave me my answer. "They don't know."

"They don't," Jacob looked to the side, "I'm going to go check on her. I'm worried after what just happened, and I think its best you keep your distance. Alec thinks you having something going on with Bella, so if you want to help her then stay away from her, okay?"

Bella's POV

My whole body hurt, my legs ached from the kicking that Alec had done. My arms hurt from being held too tight, and my head hurt from being thrown against the wall. I'm a mess, I'm a crumpled mess, a piece of trash that no one can ever love. I don't deserve love, I'm lucky that I have Alec. I'm lucky that I have him.

I had it memorized like a script, those were always the words that Alec told me whenever he was throwing me against the wall, or bent over me as I held back tears after the abuse. The truth was that I hated my life, I hated what I was going through, I wanted to leave but I was scared that he would come after me. What I imagined happening after I left him was always way worse than what I was actually going through. Alec could change, I could change him, and he won't always be like this because he wasn't always like this. Surely, he can change.

* * *

A/N: Y'all are amazing! I'm about to start working on chapter 7 tonight, so far chapter 6 has been my favorite and I'm so excited for y'all to read iit!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Good morning," I woke up with a start when I felt a cold hand over mine, I jumped out of bed and saw Alec sitting at the foot of my bed. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing in here? You have to leave!" I said grabbing my robe and pulling it around me, I shouldn't be surprised that he was in my room, it wasn't unlike him.

Alec's eyes lit up with anger when I told him to leave. "Why? Got someone else coming? That new security guard?"

"I don't know him, you are insane if you think there's anything going on there. I spoke with him once when I was about to get a ticket, that's it," I said grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and laying them on the chair so I could change when he left. "Look, I have class in a little bit and I want to get some homework done before then. So, please, leave."

"Fine," Alec said getting off the bed and walked over to me. He traced my cheek with his finger and then gave a small smile. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," the words were automatic, if I didn't say it then I was in for another beating. I didn't have time to cover up anymore bruises with make-up.

"Oh, hey, there's a party off campus tonight, I thought we'd go?" I nodded and gave him a smile. When he finally left, I leaned against my dresser and gave a sigh of relief. Being with Alec was taxing, it took every ounce of strength to keep going and put on a good show. Grabbing my towel, I decided to take a quick shower instead of doing homework, I needed to feel clean.

By the time that I got out of the shower it was already 7:50, my shower had gone on longer than planned and my class started in ten minutes. I grabbed my books, locked my door behind me and ran out the door. Luckily, there wasn't many people on the campus walking right now, many of them were already in their classrooms.

"Woah! Slow down there!" Someone said when I bumped into an arm on my way through the diner. I stopped for a minute and saw it was the security guard, what was his name? "Something on fire?"

"I am so sorry! I… Um… I'm running late for class," I said pointing behind me, "It was good to see you again, um…"

"Edward," he said holding out his hand.

"Right, Bella," I said with a smile and moved my books so I could shake his hand.

"I know," he said staring at me intensely, just his gaze made me nervous. "So, everything going ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!" I said and turned around, "I'm sorry, I really have to go to class!"

I had barely gotten out of the diner when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, soon I was against a wall. "You lied to me!"

"Alec! I'm late!" I said struggling to move away from him but he was really furious, I could feel it in his grip on my shoulder. "I didn't lie to you!"

"I just saw you with him!" Alec yelled putting his face close to mine. "Do I need to remind you that no one wants you?"

I bit my lip and looked at the floor, I gave up all hopes of fighting against him, I might as well not even go to the class. Finally, I looked up at him and whispered, "No."

"Hey, I think she's late for class," we both looked up and saw Edward staring at us with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Might want to step aside and let her go."

After a very intense stare down, Alec whispered in my ear and then walked off towards the dorm. I looked at Edward, "You have to stop doing that! I'm perfectly capable of handling him."

"Can't tell," Edward said with a smile and a small chuckle, I began to walk off and soon heard his footsteps fall in time with mine.

"Seriously, you doing that makes him think that I'm cheating on him, which I'm not." I turned to face Edward, "Please, stop following me. I can handle Alec, I'm fine, and I don't need your chivalry."

I had begun to walk away when I heard his voice again, I was seriously beyond late for class now, "My mom thought that too. That she didn't need anyone to help her, then she tried to kill herself."

"I'm not going to do that," I said and finally walked away from him. I had given up any attempt to go to class and simply went to the library to work on homework, as I walked into the library I saw Alec standing around the corner staring at me. With a sigh, I opened the door and walked into the safety of the library.

It was quiet, everyone was in class or in bed, the quiet was a little too much for me so I found a study room and put on some headphones. There weren't any windows, minus a small one in the door, safe to say I did a little dance as I put things on the table to start doing homework. However, I wasn't alone for long when I soon felt hands go around my throat and I was pushed against a wall.

"You are such a liar!" Alec yelled yanking my headphones out of my ear. "You can't tell me there is nothing going on! I saw the way you looked at him when he was talking to you!"

"Alec!" I croaked out grabbing his hands and trying to pull them off of my throat. Soon, there was nothing but dark. I was thrown into an abyss of darkness.

-0-0-

"Bella, sweetheart! I'm so glad you're okay!" The first thing my eyes saw when they had adjusted to the light was my mom sitting by my bed. "Alec called and told me that you had passed out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said and tried to swallow but found it extremely difficult. My eyes searched the room and I found Jacob sitting in a corner, a dark look over his face. "Mom…"

"Bella, you need your rest. Go back to sleep okay?" She left the room and I heard her speaking with Alec outside, my eyes connected with Jake's and he soon mover from his corner and sat next to me.

"Bella, you could have died! He could have killed you, you need to leave him."

I turned on my side, put my hands under my cheek and looked at him. "I can't. I can't leave, ever."

"That security guard is worried about you too, he came to talk to me when he heard about what happened in the library. Well, he heard what your mom did, that you passed out. But he knows that something isn't right, Bella. Now, I don't know if you have something going on with him or not, but something is there and he cares about you in a way that Alec never will."

"I'm tired," I said turning on my other side so I wouldn't have to speak anymore, eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I give up on staying stick to an update schedule, I can't wait a whole week to update when I have the chapter ready to go! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Someone asked me in a review a while ago if the other characters would be in here. I'm assuming they meant Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle etc... Yes, good things come to those who wait!

The reason this chapter is so late is because I was debating all day on if I wanted to update today or wait for a few more days. Obviously, the updating won! I just finished writing chapter 8 and I love where this story is going! This is a short chapter, but I just added about 100 words to it, it's just one of those fillers!

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"You're so late in looking for a job sweetie, most all of them are taken already." Mrs. Cope said looking at her computer screen.

"Mrs. Cope, there has to be something! Anything, I need some money." I had this crazy plan in mind to save up some money to buy my own car, after I bought my car then I could drive far away from Alec, far away from anyone.

Mrs. Cope pushed her glasses up and leaned closer to the screen, this woman was beyond sweet, but she could not read a computer screen! "Wait! There's an opening in the security office. A receptionist! I told that boy that he would need to hire someone, looks like he took my advice."

"Anything else?" Mrs. Cope looked up at me and shook her head. "Fine, I'll look into it."

Making sure that Alec wasn't anywhere around, I headed to the security office. It took me a minute to walk inside because I knew that the minute I walked in that Alec would pop out somewhere, he would drag me back to my room and beat me senseless. Finally, I walked in and saw Edward sitting at the desk.

"Hey," I said making him look up, he stared at me for a second then his eyes veered to my neck.

"Heard about what happened. What caused you to pass out?" I readjusted my scarf so it wouldn't show the red handprints on my neck.

"I'm here about the job," I said crossing my arms in front of me, I wanted to talk about anything but my messy relationship. I knew that Edward knew about what Alec did to me, he never admitted that he knew, but he often hinted at the abuse.

"Really?" He asked leaning back in the chair and glazing at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, it's 15 hours a week, I can pay you $7.25/hr. Sound fair?" I nodded. "Good. Have a seat and we can work out your schedule. Now, after we work this out, then you'll have to get orientation done, after that you can start."

After half an hour, we had finally worked out my schedule! I would come in and work from 8-11 on Tuesdays and Thursdays, then work 2-5 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I wasn't sure how I would tell Alec about this, or if I even would, I knew I had to tell him something but wasn't sure what I was going to say. "Thank you so much! So, what will I have to do? Do I get to write tickets?"

Edward gave me a hearty laugh, "I don't think so. We'll wait until you're a sophomore to let you do that. No, you'll be answering phones and dealing with the students who walk in, the ones wanting a parking sticker."

"Gotcha," I said grabbing my things and getting up. "I guess I should go schedule that orientation now then."

"Bella," I turned around and looked at him, a completely new look was on his face. I had only seen it on one other person, which was Jake, it was concern. "Are you okay?"

I paused for a moment then put on a smile. "I'm fine."

Maybe Jacob was right, maybe Edward did care about me, but if he did could I even get involve with him? True, I'm a week away from being nineteen, but he worked for the university what were the rules on a security guard getting involved with a student? Were there even rules?

"What's that look for?" Jacob asked walking up next to me. "It sure ain't about Alec."

"I just got a job," I said hooking my arm with his. "At the security office."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "Really? How do we feel about that?"

"We feel… Good, we're not sure what to tell Alec." I said with a small smile, we walked into the dorm and I was immediately worried that Alec would come from around the corner and start yelling at me. "In fact, we were quite scared to go in."

"Don't worry, you'll figure out something to tell him, right?"

"I suppose."

"You seem happy," Jake said as I unlocked my room. "Happy looks good on you."

"I am happy…" I said and gave him a smile. "Thanks for walking me to my room, you're quite the gentlemen."

"I know," Jacob said and said his goodbyes before heading down the hall to his own room. I got my things ready for the next day and plopped down onto my bed, it was so warm and so comfy, I never wanted to get up. I just wanted to escape into the safety of my bed, pull my cover over my head and disappear.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! Question: What's your favorite book?

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Isn't the cover photo awesome? Thanks Brookie Twilling for making it for me! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Hello love," I looked up from my textbook and saw Alec standing next to my table. I had to work in some quick studying before my first shift at the security office started, I still hadn't told Alec about it. I was pleased to see a cup of coffee in Alec's hand, despite everything else he knew how I loved my coffee. "Getting in some studying?"

"That I am," I said writing something down and then shutting my book. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome," he said and bent down to give me a kiss. Unlike the normal cold kisses that I usually received from him, this was a gentle kiss, one of the ones that I used to receive back when we first started dating.

"Hey, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get angry," I said feeling hopeful, he seemed like he was his old self so why shouldn't I tell him? "I got a job, so I can save some money."

"That's a great idea! Save some money for us to start a future after we graduate, is it on campus?" I nodded, would he be mad? "Where at?"

"Um… So before I say where, I want you to know that I tried to get a job somewhere else, but there wasn't any more available on campus." Alec took a sip of my coffee and looked at me expectantly, "And I have never cheated on you, and I never will, okay? But, the only job available on campus was in the security office. I don't have time to get a job off campus, plus on campus can work with my schedule."

"Okay," he said leaning back in the booth and staring at me, not an ounce of anger was on his face. "Sounds good. I have to go to class, see you later?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod and he gave me a quick kiss before walking off. I stared at him, even out the window as he walked off. Was Alec really back to his old self? Nah! That was too good to be true, he was just have a good day. Closing my book, I decided to go ahead and head over to the security office. Was it normal for my stomach to be in knots before a job? Surely it wasn't because I would be with Edward.

When I walked into the office, Edward was just getting there hanging up his jacket on the coat rack. "Hey." I said putting my bag down on a chair and staring at the desk.

"Hey, you're early."

"I like being early," I said and looked around the office, it was much neater than when I had been in here for orientation over the summer. "Um… So, do I sit at the desk?"

"Yeah, go for it. I'm about to head out and get some breakfast from the diner," Edward said getting his wallet out of his back pocket. "Want anything?"

"I'm good thanks," I said taking a seat at the desk. Edward walked out and I felt the brisk morning September air blow into the office. With nothing to do yet, I grabbed a book out of my bag, I was currently working on Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Cozying up in the chair, I covered myself with my coat and immersed myself in the world of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

"My good opinion once lost is lost forever," I hadn't even heard the door open and Edward walk back in until he quoted Mr. Darcy. "Doing a little light reading there?"

"Yeah," I said closing it and putting it on the desk. "You've read Pride and Prejudice?"

"I have. My sister, Alice, when she was in ninth grade she was forced to read it for school, but she couldn't get into it so I read it out loud with her." Edward smiled fondly when he spoke of his sister, it made me so happy to see a smile on his face. "Anyway, yeah, I've read it."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 17 right now, she actually wants to come here." Edward put a breakfast taco in front of me, "I know you said you didn't want anything, but these looked amazing! I had to get you one. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have Jacob," I said as I unwrapped my taco, it was potato egg and cheese and it smelled so amazing, I guess I was hungrier than I thought. "His parents died in a crash when he was seven, my parents took him in and adopted him. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and then when my dad died last year, well Jake really helped us out. He worked part time and helped my mom get groceries."

"Sounds like a good friend," Edward noted, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, I miss him," I said looking at my taco. My dad had died from a fire, he had been away at a conference and the hotel he was staying at caught fire. My dad had gotten out in time, but being the man he was, he went back in to help others get out and he didn't make it out in time. "Anyway, thanks for the taco, it's really good!"

I looked up at Edward when he didn't say anything. "Does Jacob know?" Did he really have to bring it up?

I messed with some of the filling in my taco and then finally answered. "Yes."

"Bella…"

"Ya know, I should probably work on homework while I have some time," I said getting my textbooks out of my bag and putting them in front of me. I could feel Edward's stare, finally he stood up and walked to his own desk.

"I have to go check the parking situation. I'll be back before you leave." When he was gone, I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms in front of me. I wasn't worried about working with him, I was more worried that he would say something and get Alec expelled. Could he even get expelled for abusing his girlfriend? It didn't matter, if Alec got expelled then I would be the one in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
Question: Who here enjoys musicals?

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I had been working at the security office for a week, so far Alec had been completely fine with it. I was beyond terrified that there would be some blowout from him, I always checked my room before doing anything in fear that he was hiding somewhere. However, I don't know what happened, but Alec had gone back to his old self. The person that I started dating, the person I fell for back in high school. Edward had been a terrific boss, we had gotten extremely close in the past week, seeing him was the highlight of my day.

"I don't think it's going to last," Jake said taking a bite of a sandwich. I had filled him in on the latest Alec news, he was a doubter. "Alec has his moments, he's done this before hasn't he?"

"I guess," I said with a shrug and looked at my own sandwich. Alec _had_ done this before, the most recent time was around my mom's birthday. My mom had invited him with us on a trip to New York and he had been the best boyfriend, then when we got back he went back to his old self. Suddenly, Jake leaned over with a smirk.

"Here comes your security hottie," Jake whispered adding a wink at the end. "Should I excuse myself?"

"No, and do not call him a hottie, it's just awkward coming from you!" I said and soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward standing there with a book in his hand. "Coming to check and see if I'm coming to work?"

"No," he said with a smile, he looked away and then at the book in his hands. "I have something for you."

"What is this?" I asked looking at the book. It was thick, thicker than some of my textbooks. "Jane Austen?"

"I found it lying around, thought you might enjoy it," Edward said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "After you finish Pride and Prejudice, I would recommend Sense and Sensibility."

"Why not The Great Gatsby?" I asked slumping in my chair, but only received a look from Edward. "Fine! Sense and Sensibility it is."

"Ugh, I'll stick with The Velveteen Rabbit thank you very much." Jacob said taking a sip of his drink then made a motion with his eyes behind Edward. I looked and saw Alec walking up, I could tell he was seething, looks like we were done with vacation.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Nothing," I said looking at my food.

"I was just bringing her a book, no big deal," Edward said looking at Alec. "I have to get back to work. Bye Bella."

"Bye," I said and soon Alec took Edward's seat. "Alec! Nothing is going on, I told you that I got a job working for him."

"I know, but you didn't tell me that you had something for him," Alec said and then got up. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

I knew what he meant, let's go back to my room where he could beat me senseless for keeping something for him. Except, I didn't keep anything from him, did I? "Alec… Please…"

"Come on," he said and pulled me up. I shot a look at Jacob before following Alec toward the dorm.

Edward's POV

"Mr. Cullen, please, cut me some slack! I was late for class, I couldn't park far away without being totally late for class." I looked at the girl in front of me, I had given her a ticket for parking in a commuter parking spot. "Come on, please?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. If you are running late, then you need to plan better." I said writing something down. "Regardless, the ticket stands."

"Fine," she said and began getting money out. "Do I pay you here?"

"No, go to the accounting office by the dining hall and take care of it." She walked out only for Jacob to walk in. "Jacob, what can I do for you?"

"You need to come now," Jacob said, I could see a look of fear in his eyes. "I don't know what you feel for Bella, but I know that some part of you cares about her. I'm worried that something's going to happen, she just walked off with Alec to her dorm."

"Jacob, I can't do anything…"

"There's a rule! He can be expelled if he's causing damage to a student, and he is! He's assaulting a student, I don't care that it's his girlfriend, because she's my best friend!" Jacob said leaning on the desk. "Please! You're the security office, you're supposed to keep everyone safe."

"Okay," I said getting up from behind the desk to follow him to the dorm. "I'll look into getting him expelled. Okay?"

"Thank you," Jacob said knocking on Bella's door. "Bells, you in there?"

When there was no answer, Jacob and I shared a look, there was a knot in my stomach. What if he had done something awful to her? What if he had killed her because of me? I tapped on the door before opening it.

"I'm fine," we heard her voice say, it was weak and broken. Jacob ran in ahead of me then stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go in and see her. Eventually, I worked up the courage and found her lying on the floor, face down. I went to her side, stroking her head before picking her up and putting her on her bed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I said pulling a chair up to the bed. Bella's eye was already beginning to bruise, as was her cheek. "You're going to have some pretty good shiners tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh and pulled the cover up to cover everything but her eyes. She looked over at Jacob who was still looking disgusted at everything going on right now. "Hey, you."

"I have to go," he said and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I should go after him," I said getting up, but her hand grabbed mine and held me back.

"Don't go, please," she said and the look in her eyes gave me every reason to stay. She was scared, she was scared that Alec would come back. I nodded, reassuring her that I would stay, she scooted over a little bit and let me climb into her bed next to her. Not sure what to do, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, I soon heard soft little cries coming from her.

"He won't hurt you," I whispered stroking her hair and planting a soft kiss on her hair. "I won't let him hurt you again."

A few minutes passed before I saw Pride and Prejudice laying on her other side. "Hey, how far have you gotten in this?"

"Almost finished," she whispered and I readjusted to where she was resting comfortably on my chest, I had my arm around her but I was still able to hold the book. I found her place and smiled.

I cleared my throat and began reading. "Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?'' Looking down, I saw that Bella had fallen sound asleep. I put the book down, stroking her arm and stared at the ceiling. Not how I pictured my afternoon being spent, but it wasn't terrible. I sent a quick email to the student body, informing that I had a family emergency to deal with and would be out of the office for the rest of the day before putting my phone on the bedside table and just relaxed.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
Question: What's your favorite TV show? Mine's Once Upon a Time! I absolutely adore the series!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Here y'all go!

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

It was a shock when I woke up and found myself stretched out across Edward, I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 PM. Had he really stayed the entire time? I moved a little, causing him to wake up. With a smile, he greeted me, "Hello."

"Hi, thanks for staying," I said looking up at him. I had never felt so incredibly safe with anyone before, but I felt totally safe with Edward, like he would keep Alec away from me. I stretched out, but immediately winced, I had forgotten for a moment my injuries. "I think I may have a broken rib."

"I'll take you to the hospital," Edward said getting up and throwing on his coat. "I spoke with Jacob, he's in his room, but I know he's worried about you."

"No hospital," I said looking up quickly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Edward paused by the door for a minute and just stared at me, he looked down finally and gave a chuckle. "Funny thing is that I do worry about you, so please let me do this one thing for you? Okay? Just let me be reassured that you'll be okay?"

"Honestly, I'm fine," I said sitting back down on the bed. "I've been through this before, I know when I need to go to the hospital and now is not one of those times."

"Why don't you report him Bella? Why do you let him do these things to you?" I shrugged and soon felt the mattress dip as he sat next to me. "Bella, you don't deserve to be treated like he's treating you."

"He always tells me the opposite," I said with a dark laugh, "that I'm lucky to have him because no one else wants me."

"Bella…"

"I'm fine, you should go home." I said quickly, I knew he was worried about me, but it was almost time to grab some dinner and I knew Alec would be expecting me to show up. "If it makes you feel better, I'll send you a text before I go to bed to let you know I'm still alive."

"That's not funny," he said shaking his head, I was overwhelmed by how worried he was about me. I mean, sure, Jacob was always worried about me but he was basically my brother. I had never had anyone else worry about me before.

"Go home," I said pushing him out and shutting the door behind him before he could say anything else. Some tiny part of me was scared that Alec would jump out of my closet and say he saw the whole thing. When I was little, I was always scared of monsters hiding in my closet, and I still am but it's a different monster now.

After taking a shower and pulling on a jacket, I walked out of my room and found Jacob waiting for me in the lobby. "Hey, he said you were worried about me."

"He? You mean Edward? The guy you barely know but asked to stay with you over me?" I rolled my eyes, not ready for a big fight but then he gave me this big goofy grin. "Tell me again how there's nothing there."

"Shut up," I said linking our arms and we began to walk to the diner. "He wanted to take me to the hospital, to make sure that I was okay, but I wouldn't let him."

Sure enough, when we reached the diner I saw Alec sitting at a table waiting for us. I'm sure if Jacob and I weren't so close, Alec would have found a way to get him out of my life. What surprised me was that I saw Edward sitting in the corner of the room, talking with Dr. Charleston. Dr. Charleston was the president of Stanford, I hadn't had the pleasure of speaking with him yet. Their eyes darted from me to Alec as I sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Alec asked pulling my chair over to him, Jacob scoffed as he waited for me so we could go get our food.

"How do you think she's feeling?"

"Jake."

"I'm just asking," Jacob said, "Do you ever think about what you do? How would you feel if someone did that to you? If someone choked you till you passed out, or if someone threw you to the ground and kicked you repeatedly till they broke your rib."

"Jacob!" I said giving him a look, Alec was furious, he had never been called out about this before. "Stop."

Of course, they both completely ignored me. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But who would ever do that to me? You?"

"No, that's insane!" I said and glanced over to see Edward watching the scene unfold intently. Of course, everyone was watching. "Guys, please, stop!"

Jacob replied by grabbing Alec by his collar and throwing him across the table, I jumped out of my chair away from them. Alec's fist flew at Jacob's cheek, but Jacob was quick and dodged it, Alec however did not dodge Jacob's fist. Grabbing his collar again, Jacob threw Alec to the ground and began throwing a series of punches.

"Alright, break it up!" Edward said grabbing Jacob by the arms and dragging him off of Alec. I knew that deep down, Edward wanted to help Jacob, but he couldn't. "Outside, now!"

The diner was bustling as we all walked out, people were whispering that Jacob was secretly in love with me and that's why they were fighting; if only it was that simple. I stood back, cowering in the shadows, I simply watched as the three men fought.

"You think you're so brave don't you? Sticking up for her like that?" Alec said pointing to me, "If she wanted to go, she could, but she's still with me."

"Cause she's scared!" Jacob yelled back. Edward walked over to me and bent down next to where I was.

"You okay?" he asked receiving a shrug in response. "Bella, I spoke with Dr. Charleston, he wants to speak with you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked looking at him. "I didn't ask for your help!"

"Bella! Let's go!" Alec yelled, his eyes ablaze with anger. "You, Mr. Cullen, can just stay out of it okay?"

"Bella, don't go with him, please," Jacob said as I got up and began walking off with Alec.

"Good night Jacob," I said and walked off.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
Question: What do you like to do in your spare time? For me, I mostly sleep, but I love writing and watching Netflix. I've recently started Gilmore Girls and am almost done with the series! :D

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Some of you may or may not know that I have begun planning a sequel! I don't write sequels very often, so a story has to be pretty special for me to write one! As of now, this story will have 18 chapters and I am so excited with how it's going to end. Anyway, here's chapter 9, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

It had been a week since Jacob and Alec had fought in the diner, it had also been a week since Bella had shown up for work. Apparently, she was still showing up for her classes, but I was still insanely worried about her. If this had happened under any other circumstance, well she would have been fired, but not this time.

My worry subsided when I saw her sitting in a lounge chair on the back deck of the main building. I noticed the big, bulky book in her hands and recognized it as the one that I had given her. "Sense and Sensibility?"

Bella looked terrified when I spoke to her, I wasn't the one that abused her. "I was worried about you. You haven't shown up for work."

"I sent you an email," she said stuffing the book into her bag and getting up.

"An email, how informal." I said and followed her into the building, when she kept walking, I grabbed her arm and made her face me. "Bella, stop! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I can't work there anymore, I've already spoken with Ms. Cope about it, now if you will please release me."

I raised my eyebrows and did as she said, but I added a scoff in. "Release you? I'm not the one you should be saying that to."

"Alec is fine. I made him upset, it was my fault, I shouldn't have taken the stupid job. Ya know what, I should actually give this back to you. I won't be needing it," Bella said taking the book out of her bag and handing it to me.

"Bella, I want to help you."

"You helped me enough by talking to Dr. Charleston, so please just stay out of it!" Bella yelled causing several people to look at us. Bella took a breath and regained her composure. "Goodbye, Edward. Please, leave me alone."

"Bella!" But my plea was unheard. Bella walked off and I soon saw another figure join her, the way the person walked, I knew it was Jacob and I was instantly relieved. Figuring it was the best thing, I walked up to human resources to speak with Ms. Cope.

I had a bit of déjà vu when I saw her sitting at her desk, which was of course a mess. "Hello, Ms. Cope."

"Why, Edward! I was just about to send you an email," Ms. Cope gestured to the seat in front of her desk. "I wanted to speak with you about Isabella Swan, she was working for you for only a short time and now she quit. Do you have any idea why?"

"I have a guess," I said crossing my legs and resting my hands on my knee. "Anyway, I won't be needing another student worker. It's pretty slow and I can handle it myself."

"I see," she said giving me a look. "Edward, was there something going on between you and Isabella?"

"No," I said with a laugh. "But, what are the rules at Stanford about expelling students?"

Ms. Cope raised her eyebrows and gave me a look, eventually she went to a file cabinet and pulled out a book. "Let's see here… If they are a danger to other students, abuse of another student, vandalism, academic dishonesty, the list goes on and on. Is there someone you have in mind?"

"I do, but let me get back to you on that, okay?" I got up from my chair and left her office. Pulling my cell phone out of my phone, I dialed my mom's number. The phone rang for a few minutes before my mom finally picked up. "Mom, hey, how are you?"

"Edward! It's so nice to hear from you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could come to Stanford. I know you and dad are near here for his conference, I have a friend that I would like for you to talk to." I was going far saying that Bella and I were friends, right now she didn't want to speak to me, and my guess is because Alec had warned her to stay away from me.

"I wouldn't mind at all! I can be there within the hour." After confirming a few things, it was arranged that Jacob would bring Bella to the patio at 2 and I would point her out to Esme. Esme had been abused when she was 23, I was 2 at the time and I can still recall hearing Esme crying as she rocked me to sleep. When she met Carlisle, I saw an instant difference, she was happy and soon we forgot about James Mason.

-0-0-

Bella's POV

"Why did you want to eat out here?" I asked setting my to go container on the table. Jacob took a fry out of his and shrugged. "Seriously? No reason? You hate eating outside."

"Not true, tonight is beautiful and I thought it would be a nice treat." I wasn't entirely convinced by Jacob's performance, but I let it go knowing that he would come up with another cover up. Instead, I relaxed, it was nice to be away from Alec. It was surprising that I could even hang out with Jacob without him storming up.

"Hi, you must be Bella," I looked up and saw a woman standing over me, she looked to be in her early forties, and had a bright smile on her face. "I'm Esme, may I sit?"

"Do I know you?" I looked at Jacob who gave me a smirk. "What is going on?"

"I have to go, see ya later." I tried to call after him but he was long gone.

"You obviously didn't know about this meeting. My son, Edward, he called me and spoke to me a little about your situation, he thought it might be good for you to talk to someone."

"Look, ma'am, I am so sorry that he made you come here to talk to me, because nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. He shouldn't have even done anything." I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned back in the chair, I was so angry, but a tiny part of me was touched that he was so concerned.

Esme took a seat and looked at me. "Let me tell you my story, I got married at 20 and a year later, I had Edward. When I was 23, my husband at the time started to abuse me. I convinced myself that it was my fault, not his; that I made him angry. Let me guess, you do the same? It's your fault that he hits you right?" I simply gave her a tiny nod.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I went to the hospital late one night and met Carlisle. We formed a friendship, he helped me in my darkest moments and helped me get rid of James. Carlisle became the type of father that Edward needed, and well the rest is history."

"You haven't heard from him again? James."

"No," Esme said with a smile as she shook her head, until she looked up at the sky, then her head went still and her face grim. "I guess that's a lie, he sent me a letter a few years ago apologizing for everything that he had done. I heard that he died shortly after that, suicide."

"Alec wasn't always bad, he was a great guy when we first started dating, but then he changed and suddenly he controls every part of my life." I couldn't believe I was talking about this with someone that I didn't even know. "I want to get away from him, but I'm scared that he's going to hurt me or someone I care about if I do. What's worse is that my mom doesn't even know, Alec is the perfect guy when we're with her."

"Edward talked to me and said that he had a way of getting him expelled, why don't you speak with Edward about that?" I shrugged. "Bella, I'm going to give you my phone number and I want you to call me if you have any questions about something."

"Thank you," I said taking the card from her hand, we said our goodbyes and as she was walking off I saw Edward's tall figure join her. I felt sad as I stared at him, I missed his friendship, and I really regretted giving him that book back.

When I finally realized that Jacob wasn't coming back, I took my food to my dorm room, might as well do some homework while eating. I had gotten through some of my American Studies homework when I heard a knock on the door. A knot formed in my stomach, a part of me told myself to simply sit there and pretend I wasn't in my room, but the knocking continued. Slowly, I approached the door and turned the handle, opening it to only reveal Edward. I stared at him for a few minutes before wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a hug. I was relieved when I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me tightly.

"We'd better get inside," he said, I could feel the rumble in his chest when he talked, I nodded and pulled him inside. "I've missed you."

"I know I said to stay away, but I have missed you. Which is weird, because I don't really even know you. But, I enjoy spending time with you, and when I worked for you I forgot about everything that I was going through. Do you know how long it's been since I felt like that?" I was rambling now, I looked at his hands which he quickly wrapped around my wrist and pulled me close to him. "I'm so scared, Edward, I'm terrified."

"I know," he said stroking my hair, "I won't leave you Bella. I won't leave you."

"Anyway, you… um… you must have come here for a reason right?" I asked pulling away from him and looking up at his face.

"I just came to see how the talk went with my mom, I'm assuming it went good?" I nodded. "That's good, also I came to give you this." Edward handed me the book, I hadn't even noticed it.

"Thank you," I said taking it from him and setting it on the desk. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. My blood ran cold when I realized what I had done. "I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. "No, you _should_ have done that."

Edward cupped my face and closed the distance between us. It had been so long since I had been kissed like this, his lips gently touched mine as if I would break in his arms. My arms stayed around his waist, it was magic and it felt so right even though it should feel so wrong. Something inside of me changed, I would never be the same again. When he pulled away, I saw he was smiling, but I wasn't because I saw Alec standing behind him staring at us appalled at the scene in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I best get to work, I haven't finished chapter 11 yet! Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

Edward's POV

I turned to see what Bella was staring at, or more of who she was staring at. Alec looked like he was ready to kill me, and he probably was, but I wasn't worried about myself I was worried about Bella. I stood in front of her, ready to protect her from anything that he tried.

"You told me that I had nothing to worry about," Alec said with a dark laugh moving around us, I followed making sure that I stayed between him and Bella. "I believed you."

"Alec…" Bella began but was quickly shut down.

"Shut up!" Alec looked me directly in the eyes, "You… Move, now."

"No," I laughed and soon felt Bella's hand on my arm. I turned to look at her and saw she wanted me gone. "You can't be serious."

"Just go," she said her voice barely a whisper. "Please, go."

"You're insane!" I said through my teeth. "I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"Go," Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, but that didn't stop me from sitting in the foyer waiting for Alec to leave. I stayed for an hour, an hour soon became two, and then I soon found myself waking up to Jacob standing over me.

"Man… People are going to find this creepy that the security guard now stays in the lobby of dorm buildings," Jacob laughed and then grew serious. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah," I said stretching out in the chair before standing up. "Have you heard from Bella today?"

"No, but it's 7:30, I don't usually hear from her until 8 or 9. Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah." When I didn't say anymore, Jacob continued to stare at me, I put my coat on and took a deep breath. "We kissed."

"You what?"

"We… Kissed. Bella and I, and Alec walked in and saw." When I finished talking, Jacob ran down the hall and started pounding on Bella's door. A few select people stuck their heads out the door to see what the commotion was, a few whispers that I was there to drag Jacob away. That didn't stop Jacob, he continued calling Bella's name and pounding on the door. After a few minutes, she still didn't answer so Jacob opened the door only to find an empty room.

"She's not here." Jacob stated a bit confused as he looked around the room. It didn't look like anything bad had happened in here, yet looks could be very deceiving.

"What are y'all doing?" Bella asked coming into the room.

"I was… We were worried about you," I said taking a step towards her only for her to take a step back. "Bella, are you okay? I was worried when Alec came in last night."

"I'm fine," she said crossing her arms in front of her. "You didn't have to stay in the lobby all night."

"Well, that wasn't my plan," I laughed. "My plan was to come in after he left and make sure that you were okay. What happened after I left last night?"

"Nothing." Bella said then looked at Jacob. "I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

"Yeah," Jacob said then shot me a sympathetic look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I swear, I'm fine!" Bella said and it was then that I caught the sight of red on her wrist. Before she walked away, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her sleeve up. "Hey!"

"You do this?" I asked looking at the multiple cuts on her wrist. She pulled her arm away and covered it up. "Bella! Did you do that?"

"Bella, are you cutting yourself again?" Jacob asked making me look at him surprised.

"You've done this before?" A slow nod came from Bella. I walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "Bella, you need help! Please, let me help you. I want to help you."

"She doesn't need help," I looked up and saw Alec standing in the doorway. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go get breakfast. Jacob, ya coming?"

"Yeah," Jake said and I knew it was only to keep an eye on Bella. Eventually, I was left in the room alone, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Bella had felt last night after Alec left. I pictured her crawling to the bathroom and grabbing something off of the counter to cut herself, if only I had stayed awake, I could have comforted her and kept her away from that.

 **Bella's POV**

Jake continued asking me questions about what happened the night before, I was a bit annoyed when he began asking about Edward and I. There was no Edward and I, there was an Alec and I, and I had hurt him when he saw me kissing Edward. He had a right to be hurt, I cheated on him.

"Good morning, Bella," Alec said standing up and kissing my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I said sitting down next to him. "So, I was thinking of staying on campus for Christmas. I found a job at James Avery and they need me to stay to work during the Christmas season." It was a total lie, I hadn't gotten a job at James Avery, I just didn't want to go home and pretend everything was okay when it wasn't.

"I didn't know you applied for a new job," Alec said taking a sip of his Orange Juice, I was silently praying that he believed me. "You want me to stay with you?"

"No, go home. I know you miss your family." Alec came from a great family, he had a twin sister, Jane, who went to Yale, she had hopes to be a journalist and travel around the world. I actually had a really good relationship with his sister, we went shopping when we were all in San Francisco. His parents were divorced, but they still kept in touch to set an example for the kids, it apparently wasn't a good example for Alec. Of course, his family was oblivious as to how he treated me, he always told me there would be consequences if I ever told his family about the abuse. "Plus, this is one of the few times you actually get to see your sister. Go, please? I'll feel bad if you don't. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Alec said and went back to eating his breakfast. "Jacob, you going back for Christmas?"

"Of course! I gotta have that stuffing that Mrs. Swan makes, ain't nothing like it!" Jake said with a smile. "I'm late for class, see y'all later."

"Bye," I said with a wave and was soon left with Alec. We didn't speak, we just sat there, I was simply trying to figure out where I was going to stay for Christmas break, and I guess I didn't think this through enough. A thought came to my mind, I wasn't even sure how sane it was, but I still looked at Alec and told him that I needed to step outside for a minute. When I was safe outside, I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear, I was beyond nervous.

"Hello?" I tried to say something but nothing came out. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"I need help," I whispered finally summoning up the courage. "I want help."

"Bella?"

"Help me get away from him," I said holding my phone with both hands. "Please, Edward, help me."

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Question: What type of music do you listen to? I listen to mostly musicals, in fact my boss loves to make fun of me because when I work out I tend to have musicals playing haha! Other than that, I love Christian music and Country.

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I am so sorry for the delayed update! I became an assistant manager at my job and I'm having so much trouble trying to balance work, school, and writing. So, for now, I'm going to stick to my weekly updates.

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I had it all worked out, I would say goodbye to Alec and Jacob when they left. As soon as they were gone, I would go back to my room and pack my things to stay with Edward over the break. Jake had the home number in case he needed to reach me, but he always had my number, still he was paranoid and came up with all these what if questions. My mom wasn't pleased that I wouldn't be home for Christmas, in fact she almost came to Stanford to speak with my boss and demand that I be able to have Christmas off. I quickly came up with some lame excuse as to why I had to work, which settled her down.

"Hey, you going to miss me?" Alec asked sneaking up behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. No, I wouldn't miss him, I wouldn't miss him one bit.

"Of course," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, directly in my line of view was Edward helping a student load things into the truck of her car. I could tell the girl was smitten with Edward, why wouldn't she be? Edward was…. Is… perfect. He's kind, gentle, smart, he reads books that normal people would not read. Edward caught my gaze and gave me a smile.

"Hey, I was thinking why not blow this thing off?" Alec asked pulling away, I had to focus my attention on him. "Come home, skip out and come spend Christmas with your family."

"I can't skip out on my job," I said looking at him like he was crazy. "Alec, you know that. I want to come home, but I can't leave my job."

"You could, if you really wanted to," Alec said pulling away and putting his hands in his pocket. "Something tells me you don't want to."

"Alec…" I said and began to walk after him, not sure why, maybe it was because it was an instinct.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "Don't chase after him. Let him go."

"But…"

"Let him go," Jake said giving me a smile. "Need help getting your stuff in the car?"

"Nah, Edward's going to meet me in my room when everyone is gone and help me load my stuff up." I said and looked at the car where Alec was waiting. "Better go, he's getting impatient."

"Eh," Jake said and gave Alec a signal that he would be there soon. "He'll be fine, I'll be listening to conspiracy theories the whole way home that he came up with as to why you didn't come with us."

"You'll shoot them all down," I said with a smile. "Have a good break."

"You too," Jake said and climbed into the car. I gave a wave as they drove off then walked to my room to finish packing up my things. I didn't have a lot to pack, I didn't bring many material things with me to college, the way I saw it I only needed my school supplies and a few boxes of snacks, other than my clothes of course.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Edward standing at the doorway, I couldn't believe he was letting me spend Christmas break with him. "Everyone's pretty much good, just putting a few things up. I have my car in the back so we can start packing your things up."

"Sounds good," I said grabbing my duffel bag and looking at two boxes sitting by the closet. "These two boxes and my bag are all I have."

"Travel light huh?" I nodded and followed him out the back of the building to where his car was waiting. I felt guilty that he was taking me in for the break, he would be spending it with his family, I shouldn't intrude on that. His family! What would his family think? Granted, I had already met his mom, but what about his sister? His father? He must have sensed something was wrong when he saw me hesitating to put my bag in the trunk. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"What's wrong? You have a weird look on your face."

"Nothing," I said and finally put the bag in, he shut the trunk and walked me to the passenger side. This wasn't something that I was used to, Alec was always in the car before I was and he always complained about getting out of the car to simply open a door. "It's just… Are you sure about this? I don't want to intrude on time with your family."

"You're not intruding," he said giving me a smile. "Mom is thrilled to have you joining us. Rose isn't as happy, but Alice is ecstatic!"

"Rose and Alice are your sisters, right?" Edward nodded. "Okay, but I'm still nervous to meet all of them."

"Relax, everything will be fine." Edward said shutting my door and walking to his side. Turns out, he didn't live too far off of campus, it was a ten minute drive before we were at his house. His house, by the way, was a two story place. Again, he must have sensed something was up with me. "I get pension from the time that I was in the army."

"You were in the army?" he simply nodded, I saw the darkness come over his face instantly. "I didn't know that."

"Not something I like to talk about," he said simply grabbing my boxes out of the back and walking up the sidewalk to his front door. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed suit, I wasn't sure what to expect when I walked inside, would it be bare and have nothing personal? I was pleasantly surprised when I walked in and saw a few pictures of his family on the walls. "Well, welcome to my humble abode."

"It's nice. Where am I going to be staying?" I asked looking for a spare room.

"Upstairs. Come on, I'll show you," he said and began walking up the stairs, I quickly followed behind him not wanting to make it look like I was simply standing around. Edward backed his way into the first room on the right side of the stairs, it was simple, had a mattress covered with a sheet and blanket but that was it. "Alice will share this room with you when she comes. But, for now, it's all yours."

"Thanks," I said setting my bag down on the bed, I turned and stared at him before giving him a smile. "Really, thank you Edward. You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he said walking out, shutting the door behind him. He had previously mentioned to me that his family would be arriving a few days after Christmas break began, I was already anxious.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Question:Does anyone watch anime? I love watching anime! I just finished watching a series called Sword Art Online and loved it so much!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Here we go! Thanks so much for being patient everyone! I'm trying so hard to get y'all updates when I can!

* * *

Chapter 12

Alec's POV

I'm not stupid, I'm not easily fooled. Bella made a good effort in attempting to fool me into thinking that she actually worked James Avery. However, that plan was shattered when I called the store, asked for her and the worker had no idea who Bella Swan was. I made up some excuse as to why I had to go back to Stanford, Jacob seemed doubtful and probably called Bella warning her that I was on my way down.

With all that stated, it wasn't surprising when I walked into Wal-Mart and saw Bella in the store with _him_. Anger boiled inside of me, she had the nerve to be out in public with him. One final look and I decided to turn around and walk out the store, now wasn't the time.

Bella's POV

"Bella, I promise you that they didn't get you anything, they don't even know you're here. You don't have to buy them something," Edward assured me as I bent over the jewelry counter. I was trying to find something for his mom and sisters, but Edward was trying to get me to stop.

"I know, and you can say that all you want, but I'm still getting them something. This is the first time that I'm meeting your sisters, I want to make a good impression." I eventually picked out three necklaces that all had the first initials of his sisters and his mom's name on them. I was so nervous, his family would be arriving in the afternoon and then we had planned to go out to dinner. I don't know why I'm so nervous, Edward and I are just friends, and I have a boyfriend. Granted, my boyfriend isn't a great one, but still… Until I could get away from Alec, I would be completely faithful, minus the time that I kissed Edward in my dorm.

"I'm hungry, want to get some lunch?" Edward asked as we walked out of Macy's, there was a slight chill in the air that caused me to pull my jacket tighter. I nodded in response to Edward's question and followed him to his car. "How about Wendy's?"

"That's fine," I said loving the way that his car's heater felt. "Can we just take it and go back to your place? I want to get cleaned up a little before your family gets there."

"That's fine," he said and pulled into the drive thru lane. It felt like I was in a dream, like I had somehow escaped my life and entered an alternate universe. It was nice.

-0-0-

When we pulled up to his house, there was already a couple of cars parked in the driveway. This was not good, I hadn't had time to get ready. "They're early." Edward pointed out as he pulled his car in and parked behind the mustang and Chrysler, man his family must have money.

"I didn't get a chance to get cleaned up! I'm wearing sweats!" I said giving him a look that only made him laugh. "I'm glad you find this so funny."

"Bella, it's going to be alright," Edward reassured me as we got out of the car and walked up to the door. I could hear laughter coming from inside, laughter and girls chatting away. I stood outside for a minute after Edward went in, I could hear how happy they were to see their son and brother again, and I guess it made me a little nervous to go in and break this time up. Soon, a girl came bounding out with Edward following close behind her.

"You must be Bella! Why are you standing out here? Come inside silly! I'm Alice!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me in. As I passed him, Edward gave me a sympathetic look. I saw Esme sitting on the couch next to a man with light blonde hair, a small mustache was beginning to grow above his lips.

"Bella! How good to see you again!" Esme said getting up from her seat and giving me a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good," I said nodding and looked at the other girl in the room, she looked slightly older than Edward. Despite that they were half-siblings, she looked exactly like Edward, I knew this was Rose.

"You're Bella, huh?" She asked getting up and walking over to me. "You're not what I expected when Edward said you would be joining us for Christmas."

"What did you expect?" I asked

"I don't know," she said honestly and then tilted her head to look at me closer, like she was studying me. "I guess you're okay for my brother."

"What?" I asked staring around the room. "I'm… Um…"

"You're dating my brother right? He's never had a girl join us for Christmas, so you must be pretty special."

"Rose," Edward scolded. "She works for me, she needed a place to go for Christmas and I offered her a place. Don't over analyze it."

"But, Ed…" Rose began but a look from Edward quickly stopped her.

"He's right. It's no big deal, I have a boyfriend." I said and received a look from Esme. She must have been shocked to hear that I was still with Alec.

"Oh." A knock on the door made us drop the conversation, Edward walked over and the voice that I heard sent chills down my spine.

"Where is she?" His voice was getting closer and closer, until finally he was right behind me. "There you are, love! I thought you had to work?"

"Oh… Um… Yeah, I'm off today." I said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"Must be nice," he said walking closer, "But, you must have a lot of days off huh? I called to talk to you one time and they had no idea who you were."

"You were checking up on me?" I asked making eye contact with him, appalled that he didn't trust me.

"I already said that I was calling to talk to you," he repeated and by this time he was already standing right in front of me. "Now, let's stop playing this little game and you come home with me."

"Bella, you don't have to go with him," Edward said as he leaned against the wall glaring at Alec.

"Stay out of this," Alec yelled and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"Bella," Edward said again grabbing my other wrist and holding me between them. "Don't go with him. You can stay here."

"I can't. I'll get my stuff when classes start up again." I said and reluctantly followed Alec down to where his car was waiting. My stomach was in knots, I knew that when we got back to San Francisco that Alec would show me just how upset he was. I could only hope that I would be able to return to Stanford in January.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Question:Has anyone listened to the soundtrack of Hamilton? I am so addicted to the music! I've never learned so much about Alexander Hamilton.

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been hectic and crazy, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I couldn't think of something else to add into it. Next chapter will be a time jump, three months, so be prepared for a change in characters! I know a lot of y'all want more of Edward's family into it, but y'all have to remember that Edward doesn't live close to his family so they aren't going to be in this as much, but they will be in it. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Well, I made it back to campus in January. Granted, I had a crutch and my arm was in a sling, but I still made it back to campus and for that I was grateful. I hadn't seen Edward yet, but I knew when he saw the condition I was in that he would go all crazy and go after Alec.

"Are you avoiding him?" Jacob asked helping me unload a few things I had decided to bring back from home. "You're going to see him eventually."

"I know, I'm not avoiding anyone!" I said and pointed towards the door. "Help me inside."

Unfortunately, I didn't make it inside in time. "Bella! I have your stuff in my car, want to come…" Edward trailed off and I saw him looking at my injuries.

"I fell…" I lied

"Oh, yeah? Down how many stairs?" I looked down at the ground, knowing Jacob and Edward were exchanging glances. "Where is he?"

"No, it's fine! Really, it was my fault. I should have just gone home for Christmas break then-"

"No! Bella, do not let him make you think that this is ever your fault, you understand that?" Edward asked grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Do you need help getting into your room?"

"No, I'm fine," I said and looked at Jacob to open the door. I was about to walk in but then turned to look at Edward one last time. "He was taken to jail. Jacob saw to that, so don't worry about me, okay?"

Edward's POV

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Impossible, as long as I knew that Alec was around, that he even had a possibility of getting to Bella then I would worry about her. I watched as she walked into the building, I stared at it for a few minutes before another student took my attention away. That was the thing about students returning, I had to make sure everyone got in okay and if they needed help then I helped them.

"Hey, Bella's safe in her room," Jacob said coming out of the building again. "She's okay, she's banged up but she's going to be okay. I'm doing my best to make sure that Alec doesn't get out for a very long time."

"Her mom knows now, right?"

"Yes, I told her. Bella had a rough Christmas, she… I can't get the image out of my head, how I found her, it was awful." Jacob shook his head then looked at the building again. "I think she feels good, knowing that he's not in the building anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed and began to walk off when he called to me one last time.

"Listen, I don't know what you two have, I don't know what you want to happen. But, I will tell you this, Bella needs you right now. She needs you to just help her recover, not physically, but mentally. Alec has tortured her for a very long time, longer than I know about I'm sure. I don't mean she needs you romantically, no, she needs a friend besides me. Okay?" I nodded and walked inside the building, I needed to see Bella. When I reached her door, I could hear music playing loudly, I tapped on the door but when I didn't hear an answer I went ahead and opened it. I found Bella dancing as best as she could with the crutches, meaning she was on bed just moving her upper body around.

"Well… Someone looks happy," I said walking in and sitting on the bed with her. "I knocked but you didn't answer. I now know why."

"Sorry," she said quickly and turned the music off. "Were you sent in here to tell me to turn the music down?"

"No," I said and looked at her, "I came to see how you were doing. You must be relieved right?"

"I am," Bella said leaning against the wall and looking at me. "It's nice to worry about him being right down the hall. I don't have to worry that he'll walk in right now and see us talking, then as soon as you leave he would hurt me."

"I want you to know that if you need me anytime, anything, let me know okay?" Bella nodded. "I should get back to work. I'll see you soon."

"Quoting Dear John?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll see you soon, then," Bella said giving me a smile before I walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! We had a nice little Edward and Bella moment.

Question: Anyone seen any good movies in theatres lately? I want to see X-Men Apocalypse, but I'm going to see Me Before You on Monday with a friend. I might cry...

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

This is a new chapter! I promise! I guess I should have checked to see what chapter I uploaded last... I am very grateful someone told me before too many people read it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Three Months Later

Bella's POV

"Now, this is the last class we will have together before the final. I want to spend it by clearing up any questions about what might be on your final." I looked at my notebook, I had no questions for Professor Burt about our upcoming European History final, however many people started raising their hands to ask questions. I tuned out and began doodling in my notebook, it had been three months since Alec had been kicked out of Stanford, it had been three months since I had been abused. Alec was taken to jail for domestic abuse, and I hadn't heard from him since. That's not saying that the fear of him isn't still there, because it will always be there, but Edward had helped put that fear at ease. I had joined a support group of fellow women who had been abused, that helped more than anything else.

"Will any of our previous exam questions be on the final?" I looked at my roommate Tanya. She was something new in the past three months, I had the opportunity to switch buildings and get a roommate. The only problem was that she was basically in love with Edward, and she didn't keep it a secret either.

Professor Burt looked at her, giving her a small smile like he had some sort of inside joke that no one else knew about. "I would say that it is wise to look at those previous exams, but don't expect the final to be made up of only those tests. Now, if there are no more questions, I will see you next Friday at 8 AM for the exam. Make sure to bring a scantron, pencil, and leave your electronics out of the room. Class dismissed."

"Want to grab lunch?" Tanya asked walking over to my desk, I nodded as I put my things away. "Maybe… You could… I don't know… Invite Edward?"

"I'm sure he's working," I said feeling a twinge of jealousy. Edward and I weren't anything, officially, we were friends and it's not like either one of us made a move to be more. However, I could see her disappointment, so despite everything inside of me telling me not to, I reassured her that I would ask him.

We made our way to the diner and I found Edward sitting with Jacob laughing and talking. They had this bromance going and no one would get in the way of it, I mean it wasn't like Jacob and Alec had ever been friends. I set my stuff down in a seat and waited for Tanya to catch up. "Hey guys."

"Isabella! What up?" I raised my eyebrows at Jacobs's behavior before letting it pass. "We are almost done with our freshman year! You do realize that right?"

"I am well aware of that," I said looking at my phone. "Hey Edward."

"Bella," Edward said giving me a smile. "You going to come back and work for me next year?"

"We'll see," I said and then looked at Tanya who had finally gotten to the table. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She said and gave Edward a flirty smile, as well as a shake of her hips as she walked away. That vicious beast, jealousy, came up in me again and I couldn't even say anything to her in line. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and got a burger before sitting back down at the table. The mood changed dramatically the moment that Tanya and I sat back down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asked and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Edward, do you have any plans for the summer?" Tanya asked.

"Nah, I'll probably stay here, catch up on some reading and work on the house." Edward had recently bought an old farmhouse and was planning to move there once everything was set up. It was very Notebook like.

"Oh, you should come with us backpacking around Europe!" Thank you Jacob! "If it's okay with Bella and her mom."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be." I said trying to contain my excitement. Looking over at Tanya at the corner of my eye, I could see she was seething, it made me a little too happy. Tanya and I were good friends, except when it came to Edward.

"We'll talk after finals," Edward said wiping his mouth with the napkin before throwing it on his now empty plate. "I have to get back. See you youngin's later."

"I actually need to get to study for my finals," I said getting up as well. "Bye guys."

"You don't have to come with us, if you would rather stay and work on your house its fine." I told Edward as we made our way across the quad. "Jake will get over it."

"I wouldn't be going for Jacob," he said giving me a smile. "Bella, we need to talk."

"Do you have to get back to the office right away?" I asked stopping and looking at him. "We can go back to my dorm."

"Unfortunately, I do need to get back to the office. Why don't you come and we can talk there?" I nodded and began walking next to him again. This was it… Was I about to get into a new relationship? Was I ready for a new relationship?

When we got to the security office, I thought about coming up with some excuse as to why I had to go to my room, but I ended up sitting down across from Edward. "So… You wanted to talk?"

"I feel like we need to," Edward said looking me straight in the eyes, his eyes were so green! "Bella, you were in a bad place when we met. Maybe you're still in that place, maybe you aren't ready. But, if you are, I need to know. I want to be with you, I just need to know if you want the same."

"To be honest, as we were walking here, I wondered if I was ready for a new relationship. After Alec…"

"I'm nothing like him!"

"I know," I said placing my hands over his. "I know you aren't… I want to be with you too. Europe?"

"Europe."

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! Any thoughts on what they could do in Europe? honestly, Europe was a last minute decision, I just threw it in there!

Question: Who enjoys Nicholas Sparks? I love reading his work! My favorite movie adaptation that was done for his work is probably Dear John. I love that movie!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I won't bore you with the depressing stuff at the beginning. At the end is a note that explains what's going on for a couple of weeks and how it's going to change. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

As it turns out, backpacking around Europe really meant going to France and spending an entire month there. Yep, that's right, we were in France from the beginning of June and were still here near the end of June. So far, we had visited Disneyland Paris, the Lourve, and then Disneyland Paris again. It was a little nice having Jacob on this trip, but he found some French girls and was rather preoccupied. Bella and I spent quite a bit of time together, I had never seen her so happy, so carefree.

"Hey!" I felt Bella's arms snake around my neck and then a kiss on my cheek. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to the side of me. I was sitting in front of a nice little café, it was sunny and warm, but there was a nice little breeze. "I was thinking we could go visit Notre Dame, my mom wants to get out of Paris tomorrow."

"Really? We're are we going next?"

"Germany. Then home." Bella motioned for the waiter and order a simple water. "I wish we could stay here forever, it's been so nice."

"I know," I said placing my hand over hers. "I've never seen you more carefree."

"Because I've never been more carefree. I've been dealing with Alec since high school, and I mean he's out there somewhere and I know that, but he's not bothering me." Bella took another sip of water then shot out of her seat. "Ready?"

"Definitely," I got up and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, Bella was a big Disney fanatic so it didn't surprise me that she wanted to visit Notre Dame. When we arrived at Notre Dame, Bella stood in front of the cathedral and posed for me to take a picture.

"Hey, you should take a video! I should have brought my Esmeralda costume!" Bella said then gave a little pout. She was so adorable.

"You have an Esmerelda costume?" she nodded. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know me," Bella said and then turned around to look at the massive building. "Let's go inside!"

"You're not going to sing are you?" I asked as I followed her in.

Bella turned to stare at me, a mischevious look in her eyes. "I hadn't thought of that." As I followed her in, I could hear her humming God Help the Outcasts. What had I done?

Bella's POV

"Do you have everything Bella?" My mom asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder. I nodded and zipped up my bag.

"Are you sure we can't stay another week?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Bella, we've been here for nearly a month. The boys are tired of France, I know you could live in Disneyland Paris, but I want to see Germany before y'all have to go back to school." I knew she was right, but I still enjoyed being in France. I sighed and ran my hand back and fourth on the bed. "While we're alone, I feel like we haven't really talked about you and Edward. He's a nice man."

"He is," I agreed hoping she wouldn't bring _him_ up. "What's there to talk about?"

"You invited him to come with us to Europe, he must be special to you."

"Mom, Jacob invited him."

"You didn't uninvited him."

"That would be rude," I said then thought of all the stolen kisses that we had shared, the way he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. There had been plenty of times a pretty French girl tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't even look her way. "But, you're right, he is special. He…"

"Y'all ready to go?" Speak of the devil, Edward walked in with two suitcases. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "And no, I'm not ready to go."

My mom gave me a look before grabbing her bags and gesturing for me to get mine. "We're ready."

-0-0-0-

Amsterdam. There was so much history here that it made me tear up even as we barely stepped off of the plane. We had plans to visit the Anne Frank museum, I knew it would bring me to tears, despite the fact that it was part of The Fault in our Stars. I glanced up at Edward standing next to me as we waiting for our luggage. He was scanning for Jacob and my mom, somehow we had gotten separated from them in the busy crowd. He had made me feel so safe in the past months, even when he was just standing next to me. Somehow though, he always managed to get one arm around my waist and hold me close to him. His eyes moved my way and I quickly looked away, pretending like I had been searching for the others as well.

"Where are you at right now?" Edward asked gently touching my upper arm. I gave him a small smile and put my hand on top of his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked down at my bags and gave him a look. "Aren't you going to get my bags?"

"Of course, love," he said quickly grabbing them with a look of fear, he must have thought he was in trouble. Such a sweetheart. "Where to?"

"Here, I'll take those," I said with a smile. "I was just messing with you. Thank you for taking them though."

"No, it's fine." He said holding them tighter, "There's your mom."

"Finally! What took y'all so long?" I asked her when she and Jacob walked up. "I'm ready to sleep for a couple of days!"

"Sorry, this crowd is crazy. Let's head to the hotel, we can go sightseeing later on this afternoon. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic!" I said as we headed to find a cab. Fully aware of the fact that somehow, Edward and I were still holding hands. I was ready to jump into bed and sleep for, well like I said, a couple of days. That jet lag though.

* * *

A/N: Ok... So... I started suffering from anxiety and depression recently. I would get home from work and start crying, something would happen at work and I would start crying. Any little thing could set me off. They both run in my family, it was bound to catch up to me eventually. It also probably didn't help that I was trying to be the best assistant manager as well as go to school. I took too much on all at once and it didn't help my mental state. I stopped caring about school, I must have opened up this story on word at least 5 times before finally getting through it. I'm dropping the class I'm in right now, taking a couple of weeks, and one of those will be four days of vacation from work and school. Four beautiful days to myself! So things will be improving for me and my updates. Thank you for being patient!

Question: Now for the question! I recently started Buffy the Vampire Slayer and am in love with Angel. What's your favorite vampire series and favorite vampire guy? Mine's tied between Angel and Dimitri from Vampire Academy.

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

The hotel we were staring at was called Movenpick Hotel, we booked two adjoining classic rooms. They were small, but had the things we needed to stay here for a couple of days. The room had a bathroom, as well as a small couch right next to the bed pretty much. The view was spectacular! It overlooked the city, and if we had requsted it could have overlooked the river.

"This is great!" I said looking around our room. "What are we going to do first?" I suddenly wasn't even feeling tired.

"Do what you want. I'd like to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Edward, you want to go see the city?" I asked looking over at him. He was sitting on his couch looking at the window, I could see the urge inside him to explore. I didn't even wait for his answer before looking at Jacob. "Jake, you want to come?"

"I think I'm going to watch TV while I have the room to myself," he said before shutting the door connecting the two rooms. My mom had already settled into the bed. I reached my hand out to Edward and we walked out of the hotel and down the streets of Amsterdam.

"What would you like to do, my love?" Edward asked as I looped my arm through his and laid my head on his upper arm.

"There's a science museum? Ooh, we could go to the zoo! No, Jake probably wants to go to that." I said and began looking for my guide. "Going to the palace sounds interesting! Oh, man, that doesn't open until October…"

"How about some shopping?" Edward asked knowing I would say yes. "That's what I thought."

The first shop, forgive me for not even trying to say the names, was so expensive! But, they had this really cute jacket that I wanted so bad. It was a black jacket with white sleeves, it was meant to look like a college jacket. However, it was 130 dollars, I knew my mom would kill me if I charged that to her card. I did however buy this really cute pink handbag, I was so excited to use it when we got back.

"Can you turn around?" Edward asked me placing his hands on my waist and turning me so my back was towards him. Why did he ask me when he was going to do it himself? I soon felt something cold on my chest. I looked in the little mirror they had sitting out on the counter. I saw that he had placed a beautiful blue flower necklace around my neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I said turning towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms went around my waist as he held me tight. "Thank you so much."

"Anything to see you happy," he said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah," I said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss before intertwining our hands. "I am getting hungry."

"Your mom is probably still asleep, we have only been gone for about an hour. Let's stop and eat, let Jacob have some peace."

"You two get along well." I noted before moving on to more important matters. "I want a burger."

We ended up going to the Greenwoods Singel, it was this nice little restaurant that had an outdoor seating area. I ended up ordering a Greenswood mega club, it had grilled chicken with bacon, avocado, cole slaw, cheese and mayo. I wasn't a big fan of bacon but it didn't have too much so it actually tasted really good. Halfway through my sandwich, I noticed Edward was staring at me with this dopey smile on his face.

"What?" I asked wiping a bit of mayo off of the corner of my mouth. "Why do you look so funny?"

"You're beautiful."

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. "No, please, I'm a mess. I have mayo on my mouth and I do not eat ladylike at all."

"That's what makes you so beautiful," he said then went back to eating his food. His comment stayed on my mind all through lunch, even when we got back to the hotel I could still hear the words in my head.

"I will see you later," Edward said kissing my hand before walking into his room. I opened my door and found my mom sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Y'all were gone for a while." She noted before putting her nose back into her book. "Your phone kept going off."

"Sorry! I meant to take it with me." I said grabbing it and discovering that I had 13 missed messages. It was an unknown number, my heart fell to my stomach, this couldn't be happening.

 _"Did you miss me? A."_

 _"Where are you, love? A."_

 _"I'm back."_

-0-0-

"Are you alright, Bella?" Jacob asked as we stood in line waiting to get into the Anne Frank Museum. The texts were still weighing heavy on my mind, I knew Edward would want to know about them, but I just couldn't ruin this vacation.

"I'm fine," I said forcing a smile on my face. I looked up at the museum and tried to switch the topic. "This should be interesting."

"I agree," Edward said snaking his arm around my waist. He placed a kiss on my temple and began rubbing my back. "I know something is bothering you, and I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you," I said laying my head against his chest.

When we walked in, we went up a flight of stairs and into a small room the held a simple bookcase. From a stranger's point of view, it looked like a simple room with books on a shelf. The tour guide moved it aside and revealed another flight of stairs. The museum smelled of sweat from so many people walking in and out, it took everything in me not to pull out my perfume and spray it around the room. After moving the bookcase, we entered another door and went into a room that was to the left of another flight of stairs.

The room was about the size that my single dorm room had been. There was a small window with a table placed in front of it, this was where the Frank family lived and took their meals, eight people ate in here. There was two small beds laid against each wall where Margot, Edith, and Otto Frank slept at night. We transitioned into the next room where Anne Frank slept, she shared the room with another person who hid with them.

"This desk is where Anne liked to sit and write in her diary," Jake said fingering the desk sitting at the edge of a bed. "Crazy to think she lived here."

"Yeah," I muttered and looked around the room. There was a chill in the air, and a melancholy feeling was spread around the room. She was so young.

We went up to the attic next, this was where the Franks stored their food. Anne would come to the attic to write, it was away from all the other people, and she liked the quiet. A recording of her talking was playing overhead, I tuned in when I heard her say the famous words that everyone knew. "Despite everything, I believe that people are really good at heart."

"That was intense," Jake said as we walked out. I nodded and looked at my mom, I was ready to go home. Our trip hadn't gone as planned, but we had had some fun here. We had spent way too much time in Paris, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

We began walking back to the hotel, Edward and I had our hands intertwined, and for a second I had forgotten all about the texts from Alec. I had forgotten until my phone went off again, I pulled it out of my back pocket.

 _"I'm waiting. See you when you get back. Love you, A."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!

Question: One of my favorite authors on Fanfiction asked this question, but I'm interested in your answers! What's a crossover fanfiction you would like to read? I'd love a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Vampire Academy one!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I've started a class, it's one I'm retaking but I will continue to try to update. It'll probably be once every two weeks! I will strive to that! That means, I will try to post a new chapter November 1st! Of course if I write a chapter and get it finished before then, I will totally upload it! But I'm also making wreaths and selling those, it relaxes me lol

* * *

Chapter 17

The car ride back to campus was shorter than I remembered. Perhaps my phone going off constantly made it even shorter, Alec was still texting me and I still hadn't told Edward or Jacob about him being back. They were going to be in for a rude awakening when we got back to campus.

"Right Bella?" I had completely missed the conversation, but I looked at Jake and nodded. "See, told you!"

"Whatever," Edward muttered and continued driving. I put my phone on silent and shoved it in my purse. Edward glanced over at me and grabbed my hand, "are you up for a movie tonight?"

"Yes," I said forcing a smile on my face. "Since, you're both here… There's something you need to know."

"What?" Jake asked, mouth full of chips.

"Hey, you aren't getting any of those on the seats are you?" Edward asked glancing in the rearview mirror at Jacob.

A moment of silence before we both here, "no."

"What did you want to tell us, love?"

"Is that Alec?" Jacob asked as we parked in my building's parking lot. "He's out? How is he out?"

"That's what I was going to tell you," I whispered looking at my hands before glancing at Edward. "Please don't be mad, I didn't want to ruin our trip!"

"Bella, I'm not mad. I just…" He ran his hands through his hair before looking at me. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I know," I said and then glanced at Alec. He was skinnier than when I had last him months ago, his hair was longer, and he was now sporting a beard. One thing that hadn't changed, however, was the look in his eyes. He was mad.

"You aren't allowed to be on campus." Edward said making his way to Alec. "Leave, now."

Alec gave him a look up and down before looking at me. "Sweetheart, where have you been?"

"She isn't your sweetheart," Edward said glaring at Alec. If looks could kill, Alec would be dead.

"No, she's yours apparently, and he's holding onto her. Little whore." I could see Edward's hand balling up into a fist, he was shaking. Alec began walking past Edward when Edward grabbed his arm, spinning him around so he could punch him. Alec was stunned, we all were, but more than that he was furious.

"Edward, stop." I said walking over to him and putting my hand in his. "Don't sink to his level."

"See you later," Alec said and walked away. How was he free? He was a psychopath and he was free. When he was out of sight, Edward pulled me into his arms and began rubbing my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked burying his face in my shoulder. "You're not what he said… You know that right?"

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Edward pulled away and looked at the building. "It's not safe for you here. He just proved that he can come onto campus anytime, he already knows you moved dorms."

"Yeah, well I don't have the money to get my own place." I said looking at the campus. My mom had paid for the dorm, she had paid for everything for me at college except food and books. "I need a job…"

"Move in with me," Edward said grabbing my hand. "Jacob, you can come too. I'd feel much better knowing that you were safe in a new location."

"He knows where you live," I pointed out, reminding him of the time when Alec took me home for Christmas break.

"True, but one of us could be with you at all times. I'll call the police, let them know what happened, see if we can't get a restraining order on him."

"You're just using this as an excuse so I'll move in with you," I joked. "Jacob, will you?"

"Sure, I'm tired of the dorm life. It's overrated!"

"Well, then let's go." Edward said pulling me back to the car.

"Let's go. Tanya's not back yet anyway, I'll tell her when classes start. Though, I think she'll miss my presence in the room." I knew this wouldn't stop Alec, nothing would. But, it made me feel a little safer knowing that I had Edward and Jacob right down the hall if something happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! So, Bella and Edward are going to live together, granted Jake's moving in too. What did ya think? Don't forget my Facebook group!

Question: What do you do to relax you? Like stated, I make wreaths, but I know people color or sew. So what do you do?

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Very important A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 18

 _"Alec's in a mood," I told Sarah as I took a sip of punch. Alec had dragged to his friend's party and had since abandoned me. "You know how he gets."_

 _"You deserve so much better!" Sarah said then walked away to talk to some other party guests. I didn't know her that well, we had three classes together and we were partners in one of them. She knew I was dating the golden boy of the school, but that was all she knew._

 _"There you are!" Alec said walking up to me with some of his buddies trailing behind him. He put his hand over my head and hovered over me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

 _"I've been here all night," I said and gave him a smile._

 _"Are you trying to say I'm lying?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it made me sick to my stomach._

 _"Of course not, I would never…"_

 _"But you are," Alec gave a smirk to his buddies before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. "Time to teach you some respect. Guys, watch the door."_

I woke up with a start and looked around, Edward's arm was around my waist with his chin on my shoulder. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," I said putting my head back down on my pillow. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and stared at the sun shining out of the window. It had to be close to 11, but it was Saturday and we were all off, a day to sleep in. I moved closer to Edward, I could feel his arm tighten around my waist as I did. I was happy, I woke up every morning in his arms, and it was the best feeling in the world. But every now and then, the nightmares, the memories, would return.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Edward asked planting a kiss on my shoulder. I didn't keep anything from him anymore, I had told him what had been happening, every single nightmare.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you up," I rolled over so I could face him, he was still trying to wake up but finally his eyes were wide open and I could see his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't be," he grabbed hold of my hand and began stroking it with his own. "I want you to wake me, I want to be there for you when you need me to. Do you want to talk about it?"

He always asked me if I wanted to talk about it, he never forced me to, but I always ended up telling him about it. "He dragged me to a party with him, he went away with his friends, I was talking to this girl that I had a few classes with. When he came back, his breath smelled like alcohol. He got mad because he thought I was saying he was lying about trying to find me… He took me upstairs and told his friends to watch the door…"

"Stop." I hadn't even noticed that he had stopped stroking my hand. "Don't say anything more."

"Okay," I said and was content with laying there in silence for a couple of minutes, I was content until my stomach started growling.

"I'm thinking omelets?" Edward asked with a smile, he knew I loved his omelets more than anything else. "With tomatoes, green onions, cheddar cheese?"

I groaned and buried my face in his chest, I felt the rumble in his chest when he laughed. "Okay, you have to get up now."

"I think I'll lay here a little a longer." I wouldn't take no for answer, I quickly pushed him out of bed and watched as he grabbed a grey shirt and threw it on. "Do you want me to serve you breakfast in bed?"

"No, I'll get up in a minute." I said and waved him out. After a few minutes, I got out of bed and grabbed a pink tank top out of the closet with a pair of short jeans. After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, I gave myself one last inspection before heading downstairs. Edward was chopping the onions and tomatoes as I settled into a chair at the kitchen island. I noticed it was oddly quiet in the house and I began looking around for our other housemate. "Where's Jake?"

"It's Saturday, he went for his run."

"Right," I said with a click of my tongue.

"Hey, don't forget I have that social at the university tonight." Edward said as he began working on finishing up the omelet. "You still coming with me?"

"Definitely," I said though quite honestly, I had forgotten about it. It was some faculty event, since we just started back a week ago, they wanted to have a mixer type thing to welcome everyone back. Everyone was allowed to bring their family, or someone they wanted. "Smells good."

"Thank you," Edward said and set the plate in front of me. "Bon Appetite."

I took a bite of the omelet and died, it was delicious, just like always! Edward was the cook in the relationship, I couldn't even make scrambled eggs. I basically devoured the omelet, Edward just stared in amazement. "You should get used to me eating so much. I need to go to the library and work on some assignments."

"You want me to drive you there?"

I gave him a smile, yes I wanted him to drive me there, but I also wanted the fresh air. It would be a nice walk to campus. "I do, but I'll walk. I need to feel safe again, it's been a week since we got the restraining order and I haven't heard from him since. Alec can be… he might be dumb enough to try to contact me, but even he knows he could get into some serious trouble if he does."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," Edward said as he walked by me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I said grabbing my coat and walking out the door.

I was right, this was a beautiful day for a walk. I loved that Edward lived so close to campus, it saved gas when I wanted to walk to class. Speaking of love, Edward and I had been together for almost four months, we were living together but neither of us had ever said that we loved each other. When did couples say that? I told Alec that I loved him after only a month of dating, but I was young and naïve to relationships.

When I made it to the library, I found a booth, plugged my headphones into my laptop and let the music take me away. Currently, I was listening to Little Wonders, it spoke to me so much with what had happened in the past few weeks. I needed to work on my European History homework, I needed to write an essay about a significant event that happened in early history. I could choose whatever I wanted…

"Bella, hey!" I looked up and saw Tanya in front of me, waving to get my attention. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, you can sit," I said motioning to the empty booth across from me. Tanya placed her stuff down and took a seat. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "What's this?"

"It's from Alec. He dropped it off with me to give to you." My blood ran cold, I knew he would find some way to get in contact with me sooner or later. "What happened with him? He seems nice."

"You don't know him like I do," I stuffed the note in my pocket, it was small but it felt so heavy. "Please tell me that's not the only reason you came here."

"No, you left some clothes in the closet. Did you want to come get them?"

"Yeah, I'll be by sometime this week." With that, Tanya said she had to meet some people for an assignment and left. I buried myself back in the computer, feeling the weight of the note the entire time.

Edward's POV

I stared at the clock outside of the event center, it said it was 7:15. The social for the faculty started 15 minutes ago, there was still no sign of Bella. I sent her a quick text, letting her know I would be inside.

It wasn't 10 minutes that I had been in the room before Mrs. Cope tracked me down. "Edward, welcome back! You ready for a second year?"

"Yes ma'am. Did you have a nice summer break?"

"I did, I spent some time with my family. You traveled abroad?"

"I did. I went to Europe with Bella and her family."

"Where is she?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wish I knew, she said she would be here." I took a sip of punch while glancing at the door another time. "It was good seeing you, I should go mingle with some others."

I found my way to a new faculty member, her name was Naomi. She looked like she had just gotten out of college herself, she also looked terrified. "Hey there, I'm Edward. You work in the Education house right?"

"I do. I'm helping with papers and stuff for right now. I'm not teaching a class yet, simple a receptionist. Where do you work? I haven't seen you before."

"Security." Naomi tossed her long brunette hair over her shoulder and gave me a smile. "I should get going. I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!"

I said goodbye to a few other people before heading for home. When I arrived at home, I found Bella in sweats curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap. "I was worried about you."

"I'm here." Bella said and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. I sat down next to her and pulled her to me. She leaned forward and grabbed a piece of notebook paper. "Got this today."

 _"Dear Bella,_

 _I'll find ways to get to you. I will be with you again. Do you remember that night?"_

"Bella… What is he talking about? We can call the police, this is ignoring the restraining order."

"What does it matter? What will that do?" Bella yelled moving away from me. "He gave that to Tanya! He's never going to stop! Don't you see? Don't you get that?"

I pulled her back to me and let her cry into my chest. "Shh… it's okay, love."

"But it's not. It never will be."

* * *

A/N: Okay… So if you're a part of my group then you've seen what's happened. I created a new character for this story tonight. The new character is named Naomi, she is based off of my best friend who committed suicide last week. I would have had this chapter up last week but then Tuesday morning, I woke up to find that Naomi was gone. I want to say to each and every one of you that if you are in a place of such darkness and despair, talk to someone. Chances are, you have someone who will stand by your side and comfort you when you need it. Naomi had that, I always wanted to talk to her and be there for her, but she pulled away from everyone. I miss her so much, it's been a week but there are times when I think about her and it hurts so badly. Please, talk to someone if you need to, there are other options.

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

I had never been so worried about anyone in my life, Bella was spiraling down a dark place and I didn't know how to reach her. Most of the times, she would just lay in bed and get up every so often. She was skipping her classes, she stopped talking to anyone, that note had really done her in. The only time she was truly relaxed was when she slept, that may have been because I was always right next to her though.

"Good morning," I said bringing in a plate of breakfast to her. "Going to class today?"

"I don't know."

"You've missed a lot of classes," I pointed out rubbing her arm. "Come on, it'll do you good to get out of the house."

"Ed… Please…" I sighed and rolled on my back.

"Bella, I don't know what to do. I'm worried about you, I don't want to leave you here alone. Please go to class, please? I'll feel much better knowing you're in a classroom."

"What if he comes?"

"He won't." Bella took a bite of scrambled eggs and then looked at me. I could see her mulling over the idea of getting out of the house and going to class, finally she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go to class."

"Thank you," I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll even walk you to your classroom."

"Okay," she said and walked upstairs, I assumed to get changed for classes. It was the end of September, Bella had received the letter at the end of August, just a week after classes started. Since that time, she went to class at least twice a week, just to appease me, sometimes only once a week. I settled down on the couch as I waited for her to come back down. After ten minutes, she still hadn't come back down and I knew her class was going to start soon. So, I walked upstairs and found her sitting on the bed, her face was full of fear as she stared at the open window.

"Bella?" I walked to her slowly and found a note in her hands. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"He was in the house…" she said, her voice was barely a whisper. "He was in the house."

Without another word, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the police. This was out of hand and I couldn't protect her from this psycho alone anymore. He had gotten into the house without any of us knowing, how many times had that happened?

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's been a break in." I said and quickly told the dispatcher the details of what had happened. She replied that she would send officers over to talk with us, and told us to stay put. After hanging up, I sat down next to Bella and pulled her to me. "Hear my heartbeat? Focus on that. I'm here with you. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay."

"But…"

"Bella, you're not going to lose me. I will be here to protect you from him." Bella finally stopped trying to protest our safety and let the letter fall to the ground. I didn't bother to read it, that was the last thing we both needed. "You want me to call your mom and have her come stay with us?"

"No… She has enough to worry about." Bella said, I knew she was glancing back down at the letter. Thankfully, it had landed with the blank side facing us, I didn't want her reading the words over. "Edward, he was in the house."

"I know." I pulled her head back to my chest and began stroking her hair, I knew it calmed her down more than anything. After a few minutes, I pulled away from her. "Why don't you lay down for a little bit? I need to make some calls to the University so they know I'm not coming in. The police should be here soon."

Thankfully, she laid down without any complaint. I knew she didn't want her mom to come stay with us, but I called her anyway to let her know what had happened and what was going on. Of course, she wanted to come; what parent wouldn't want to come? I calmed her down and assured her that everything was under control, that Bella would be kept safe. Renee agreed not to come, but made it very clear that she would come if anything else happened. After I got off the phone with Renee, I called the University and let them know I was not going to make it to work. They weren't happy, but after explaining the situation they understood.

A knock at the door stopped me from making my final call. With a deep breath, I opened the door and found two cops standing there.

"Hello, I'm Officer Newton and this is Officer Yorke."

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you for coming out."

"It's not a problem. Now, we've been told there was a break in?" Officer Newton asking pulling out a pad and getting prepared to write down the details.

"Yes, my girlfriend's ex has been obsessed with her, getting her back, he's been leaving notes for her. This morning he got into our room and left a note on the bed." I said and waited for more questions.

"Does he have a restraining order?" I nodded. "May we have a look?"

"Yes," I said and led them upstairs, I softly knocked on the door and found Bella still lying in bed. "Bells, the police are here. They want to have a look in here."

"Okay," she said and got out of bed, she was still in her pajamas, but she had given the okay for them to come in. I opened the door wider and watch them take in the room, Bella came and stood next to me.

"Hello Ma'am, this room is just like it was when you found the note this morning?"

"Mostly, the window is still open, but the note was on the pillow. It's on the floor now." Bella said. "I haven't touched it since then."

"Okay, we're just going to take a few pictures for evidence." Officer Yorke said and began working.

"Is there any way we can get protection or something?" I asked, more for Bella than for me. "And how can we catch this psycho?"

"I assure you sir, we will do our best to catch him. Though, I'm not going to lie, the best way might be having to use bait to lure him out and come close enough."

"You mean using me?" Bella asked, I knew how much the idea scared her. "No. I can't, he'd kill me if it went wrong!"

"He won't touch you, I promise." Officer Yorke said, trying his best. Of course, Bella looked to me to see what I thought of the whole situation.

"Bella, it's up to you. No one can force you to do this, we'll catch him one way or another." I said rubbing her arms. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Bella said and went downstairs. I gave the officers a final nod, stating that this was over and followed Bella downstairs. "What if we don't because I won't do this?"

"We will, Bella. We will catch him."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! How's that for a chapter back? I hope you enjoyed it! I have to head to work now, but I'm excited to see the reviews left for me!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Weeks passed, Officer Yorke and Officer Newton kept reassuring us that they were closer than ever to catching Alec. "This time tomorrow, he'll be in custody." That's what they always said to us. But every night, he was still avoiding them. Every night, I went to sleep worrying that Alec would come in the middle of the night and take me away. There were nights when I wouldn't fall asleep, I would stare at my window and half expect Alec to pop up.

Edward was getting restless, he kept insisting that they should have caught him by now. He wasn't alone in that thought, Jacob was just as upset by this as Edward. Then there was Esme, she had come and asked if she could stay to support us through this. Esme knew what it was like to have been abused by someone. However, her someone had left her alone, if only I was that lucky. Finally, Renee had come. Despite my wishes for her to stay away, she came. It wasn't that I didn't want my mother with me, it was that she was worried enough at home. Here, she was a mess.

"How are they not catching him?" Renee asked, I think she was mostly talking to herself. "It's been weeks."

"It can take months," Esme said then shot me a sympathetic look. "I'm sure they're doing all they can though."

That wasn't entirely true, they probably would have had him by now if I hadn't been such a chicken. I looked away from both of them, ashamed of how scared I was. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and give it a squeeze, looking up I saw Edward giving me a smile. He nodded his head toward the door, wanting to go outside, I nodded and followed him out. The sun was barely starting to show through the clouds, a nice break from the rain.

"You don't blame yourself, do you?" Edward asked intertwining our hands as we walked to the bench that was placed in the backyard.

"I mean, if I wasn't so scared, they would already have him. This whole mess would be over already." I said taking a seat and a deep breath. "You don't blame me, do you?"

"Of course not, love. I just wish there was something I could do to help." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. We sat there, in total silence, until finally I couldn't take it anymore. Here were pros and cons to everything, could the police guarantee my safety while I was bait? No. But, they couldn't guarantee my safety now while I was a sitting duck.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to be the bait."

"Bella…"

"I know what you're going to say, you're going to say that I don't have to do this but in reality I do. I know Alec better than anyone, I know that he can stay hidden as long as needed but still find ways to torture me. Edward, I love you, I want to start a new life with you. But that can't happen unless Alec is behind bars."

Edward gave me a deer in the headlights look, "What did you say?"

"That Alec can stay hidden?"

"After that."

"Oh… I love you." I looked down at my hands, should I have said that? Edward and I had been together for almost five months, not very long at all, was it too soon? Edward put his fingers on my chin, lifting it up, forcing me to look him in the eye. A smile was toying with his lips, he leaned in and placed a sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too. If this is something you feel like you have to do, I won't stop you, I will support you all the way."

After everything had been planned, I tried my best to be brave but inside I was a nervous wreck. It was decided that the next evening, at 6 PM, I would send a text to Alec and ask to meet with him in front of our old dorm room. The police would be watching from close by, but not close enough for him to see them. Edward and Jacob would be inside of the building, watching from one of the vacant rooms. I knew it was killing Edward to not be closer by. The rest would stay here, at our home, there were too many people that would be too close for comfort already.

"Hello Bella, I've missed you." Alec said flicking out his cigarette and giving me a smile as he began the walk towards me. "Have you missed me?"

"I have," I said forcing a smile on my face. My stomach churned, he was so repulsive, I had to keep my hands still from shaking. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. Can we just go back to normal? I seem to recall you mentioning something about spending our lives in China?"

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?" I asked wrapping my arms around Alec's neck and giving him a flirtatious smile. "He was too safe, I guess I like them bad."

"Say you love me."

"I love you," I said and leaned in and kissed him.

"You're lying," Alec said pulling back and glancing at the room where Edward was. How did he know he was up there? Before I knew it, he pulled a gun from inside his coat and aimed it to the room.

"NO!" I yelled and shot straight up out of bed. Looking over, I saw Edward peacefully sleeping next to me. I hated to do it, but I touched his shoulder and woke him up. "Ed?"

"I'm awake," Edward said immediately looking at me. "What's wrong Bella? What time is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I needed to know you were okay."

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare, I had a nightmare that it went all wrong. Alec knew where you were, he found out it was a scam and pointed a gun towards the room where you were at." Edward sat up and gave me a sympathetic look as he began stroking my hair.

"Bella, you can't do this," Edward said. "It hasn't even happened and you're terrified already."

"I have to do this." I said and leaned in to kiss him. "Let's just go to sleep. It'll be fine."

"Okay," Edward said reluctantly and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I went to sleep finally, had the occasional nightmare but was glad when morning came. Waking up, I saw Edward was already out of bed. I heard the sizzling of food in the kitchen downstairs and could already taste the bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Good morning," I said and was surprised to see my mom doing the cooking, Esme was drinking a cup of coffee at the table, talking with Jacob and the officers. Edward was no where in sight. "Where's Edward?"

"He said he to run out and do something." Renee said not looking up. My blood ran cold, he knew how frightened I was to face Alec, he would do anything so I didn't have to.

"He went after him."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Officer Newton asked getting up. I racked my brain trying to figure out a place.

"Alec would want somewhere secluded, if Edward called him then Alec determined the meeting place." It had already been determined that I knew Alec better than anyone, but I didn't know this town that well.

"There's an abandoned fire station on the other side of town." Jacob said rubbing his chin, I gave him a look basically asking how he knew that. "Hey, with you and Ed together I had to stay occupied, I didn't want to be around you two lovebirds all the time."

"How far is it from here?" Esme asked, her face filled with fear.

"15-20 minutes."

"What are we waiting for?" I asked grabbing my coat.

"Ms. Swan, it's best if you stay here." Officer Yorke said.

"No, I want to come." I said and when I saw he was about to protest I continued. "You might as well give up, I'm coming."

The ride to the fire station was antagonizing, I shot a text to Esme when we finally arrived letting her know that Edward's car was here. It was hard getting her to stay, but Renee stayed with her and talked with her.

"Okay, Officer Newton and I will go in first, we'll get Alec…" I stopped Officer Yorke before he could even finish the sentence.

"Look, I know that's the most strategic way, but it's best if I go in first. Y'all can be backup, just stay hidden. Alec will do something if he sees cops here." Reluctantly, they all agreed, but had to force Jacob to come with me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked giving me a look. "We've come a long way since last year. You've changed."

"Thank you for standing by me Jacob, you are one of my very best friends and I love you."

Jacob put his arm on my elbow and stopped me. "Woah, you don't think we're going to die do you?"

"You can never know what the day holds for us." I said and took a breath. "Let's go."

When we got to the door, I immediately was able to spot Edward and Alec. They were in the middle of the building, they seemed to be just talking, but I was able to see the shape of a gun in Alec's hand. Suddenly, my nightmare came rushing back to me, I couldn't lose Edward.

Before I knew it, I was running to them. I saw Alec's eyes come to me and then Edward turned and saw me.

"Bella," Alec said, there was a longing in his voice. "You look well. I've missed you."

"I can't say the same," I said and stood by Edward's side. "Alec, this is over. Give it up."

Alec leaned against a box and gave a smirk. "I could do that, or I could kill Edward and just take you by force. I prefer the latter."

I don't think he thought about it, but Edward lunged forward and tackled Alec to the ground, knocking the gun to the ground. I watched as they exchanged blows, Jacob ran to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't tell who was getting in the most damage, they would punch each other then walk around in a circle like two lions in a fight. Alec wiped blood off of the corner of his lip before going for Edward with another punch. Edward dodged it and began landing a series of punches that knocked Alec to the ground, defenses. Edward walked to where the gun was and picked it up before walking back to Alec and putting his foot on his chest, keeping him on the ground.

"Edward, stop it! That's enough! The police are right outside, let them take him and be through with it!"

"Bella, don't you dare try to save him after what he did to you!" Edward said through his teeth. I could hear the venom dripping from the words.

"I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you!" I said grabbing Edward's forearm and running my hand up and down it. This man was so, so brave! He would kill to protect me, and he was just about to do that, but if he killed anyone it would destroy him.

"Bella, walk away," Edward said casting me a glance from the corner of his eye. I tightened my grip on his arm, trying my best to pull him away, trying my best to urge him to put the gun down.

"Edward, please! Let's go home!" He finally looked at me, I had never seen his eyes so cold and hard. "Let's go home, back to our house."

I could see the sudden change in him, Edward lowered the gun and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me so tight that I could barely breathe. I soon felt a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you so much Isabella Swan."

"And I love you too," I said pulling away and looking into his eyes. They had returned to the sweet, gentle eyes that I had fallen for. "Let's go home."

"Perfect couple, eh?" Those were the final words I heard before I heard the loud pop sound of the gun being fired.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! The last two weeks of 2016 were crazy for me! My aunt finished her chemotherapy for breast cancer, but then blacked out and fell which resulted in a brain bleed. The next day, we found out the doctors found a mass in her brain that they believed was cancer, the next day they ran a whole body scan to see if any cancer had spread in the rest of her body. Miracle! She is cancer free! Then, this past Friday night, I sent one of my coworkers home and about 10 minutes later we see ambulances and police officers pass the store, we don't think much of it. Then, I get a call that said the guy I had sent home had been hit by a car while walking home. He's in critical condition right now, he has a very long road ahead of him for sure, he's in a medically induced coma right now. So please keep him in your thoughts and prayers!

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked staring at me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said and threw open the door to my new home. Okay, it wasn't a home, it was a dorm room. A single dorm room that was all mine, I was given the opportunity to room with Tanya again, but she had been acting a little cold towards me ever since she found out that Edward and I were together. "I need to be normal."

"That can't happen at my house?" Edward asked putting a box down on the floor, I gave him a smile and went happily into his arms.

"It could, and I'm going to miss you at night. But, now that Alec is gone, I can live on my own without having to worry about someone coming in." I looked up at him and smiled, "Besides, you still have Jacob."

"Ah, yes," Jacob had asked if he could continue living with Edward, they had gotten along well and Edward didn't see a problem with it. "Speaking of Alec being gone, this came in the mail today."

I was staying far away from everything having to do with Alec, I sent in a written statement so they could read it at his trial. To be honest, I didn't even know where he was, I knew he was somewhere in California but he wasn't anywhere near Stanford. Looking at the letter in Edward's hand, I finally took it from him and opened it. Alec had been sentenced to seven years in prison with no parole, thank God! I often thought back to the night that they finally caught him, after I had talked Edward down from killing Alec, Alec smarted off and without a thought Edward shot him in the leg. Thus preventing him from fighting police officers as they put him into custody and took him away.

"Hey, I was just thinking about something that you said I could do when I was a sophomore?" Edward gave me a look, "Write a ticket."

Edward gave me a hearty laugh and then pulled me back into his arms. "You are beyond crazy, Isabella Swan."

"So, can I write a ticket?" Edward looked around and then directed me to follow him to the parking lot. He always had a ticket pad with him, just in case is what he always told me. He led me to a red Prius. "Alright! Fancy car, I mean I guess not really but whoever owns it needs to learn they can't park illegally."

"Yeah," Edward said and smirked like there was something I wasn't aware of. I took the notepad from him and began writing the ticket.

"What do I put for name?"

"Oh… Here, let me fill that part out," he said taking it from me and wrote something rather quickly. Giving it back to me, he waited for more questions.

"What's the reason?"

Edward chuckled, "Bella, hon, look at the name." I gave him a quizzicle look but looked at the name. 'Bella Swan.'

"Why is my name there?"

Edward took a breath and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "It's a gift. From everyone who cares about you. Your mom, Jacob, my family, and me. After the year you've had, no the years you had with Alec, you deserve something great. Bella, great things are going to happen for you and this is just the start."

Reluctantly, I took the keys from him. "This is too much, from all of y'all."

"Bella, we love you. Take it and think of it as a new beginning."

"Okay, but can I rip up this ticket?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. "Make the rest of this year yours, love." Make the remaining year mine? Alec was in prison, there were two months left in school, I had no creep stalking and terrorizing me. Making this year mine wasn't going to be hard.

After we returned to my room, it wasn't long before Edward had to leave to get to work. When he left, I realized how odd it was to be in a room all by myself without the worry of someone coming in on me. I walked around the room for a little bit, jumping from my little kitchen area to the chair in the living room area.

Just as I was about to put a movie on and work on homework my phone began ringing. Jumping up from the chair, I ran to the kitchen and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I blinked a few times, why didn't I change my number? "This is Alec."

"I'm aware," I said taking a breath to study myself. "What do you want?"

"I want… To apologize. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, and when I get out, I want to show you how sorry I am. I want another chance. We were good together Bella, you know that, before any of this happened, we were good together. I went a little crazy and I'm going through some things to improve myself. So…"

"Bella? You hungry? I brought Chinese." Edward said opening the door and seeing me on the phone he quickly mouthed sorry. I hung up before Alec could say anything else and smiled at Edward. "Who was that?"

I looked down at my phone in my hands, debating if I should tell him what had just been said. "Wrong number."

"Oh, you hungry?"

"I'm starving," I said getting up and helping him with the food. Alec was in prison for seven years. There was no way for him to bother me, in seven years I was hoping to be married to Edward with kids. Alec was done, I wouldn't worry about him anymore. Focus on the future.

Seven years later

"Honey, please, stop crying. Can you do that for mommy?" I asked as I began bouncing Emma. She was a fussy baby and had a touch of colic, she was only three months old but I would do anything for her. When she stopped finally, I pulled her away from me and saw her giving me a toothless grin. "That's a good girl! That's mommy's little angel. Now, who wants to settle down for bed?"

I realize it's weird to be talking to a nine-month-old and asking her questions, she can't talk but there's something that comes over you when you have kids. After I put Emma in her crib, I quietly shut her door wanting to avoid a crying fest after I just got her down. Turning around, I saw Matthew standing in front of me. At age 4, he was the spitting image of his father and had the same caring heart.

"Mattie, you're supposed to be asleep," I whispered putting my hand on his head and turning him around. It earned me a giggle in return, this little boy had my heart. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm not sleepy, momma," he replied turning back around to look at me. "Wanna play?"

"No, how about we go downstairs and watch Paw Patrol until daddy gets home?" Matthew nodded and followed me downstairs to the couch. I had just turned the show on when a knock at the door took all his attention away from the show.

"I'LL GET IT!" Matthew yelled and jumped off the couch, I quickly followed after him. He loved answering things, he would answer the phone and the door anytime it was needed. Stretching his arm as high as he could, he turned the knob and stared at the man on the other side; Alec.

"Mattie, why don't you go up to your room honey?" I said putting my hands on his shoulders and pulling him close to me.

"What about Paw Patrol?" He asked looking up at me with his big, green eyes.

"We'll watch it later. Go upstairs please, but be quiet your sister is sleeping." With a reluctant sigh, he took one more look at Alec before finally going upstairs.

When he was gone, I looked at Alec. He looked the same, he gained some weight and had more muscles, but he was still Alec. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Bella. Can I come in?"

"No. What do you want?" All those old feelings came back, staring at him, I felt like I was eighteen years old again.

"To apologize. Bella, I understand that you hate me. You have every right too, but I just got out last week and knew I had to make things right with you. I want to take you and Edward out to dinner and make things right. I've changed, I was messed up Bella, I was really messed up."

"What are you doing here?" Alec turned around and saw Edward standing behind him. I could tell it was taking every ounce of his strength not to punch Alec in the face.

"I came to apologize," Alec shot me a look, "to Bella. To you. Like I was-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said leave." Edward said through gritted teeth. Getting right in Alec's face, he continued. "The best thing you can do for Bella, for us, is leave us alone. Now, leave, or I will call the police."

Alec gave me a look before his eyes went back to Edward, he then nodded slowly. "Alright, but Bella, my number never changed. If you ever want to catch up just call me."

"Goodbye, Alec," I muttered and watched as he walked off. Edward walked inside and locked the door behind him.

"Are you okay? How long was he here?"

"Not long," I said and gave him a smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Edward reluctantly said not believing me. He took a glance at the TV then at the empty couch. "Where's Mattie?"

"He's upstairs. I was going to put on Paw Patrol for him until you got him then Alec came, I thought it best he not have interaction with him."

"That's best. I'll go get him and bring him down. Princess sleeping?" I nodded.

"Want something to drink?" I asked as he was headed upstairs, I faintly heard him say no. Grabbing myself a water, I sat down on the couch and waited for him and Matte to return.

"Well, he is sound asleep." Edward said joining me on the couch. "Meaning, we don't have to watch Paw Patrol. Don't get me wrong, I love watching Ryder and the dogs helping people, it's a good influence for him but I will gladly choose anything else over Paw Patrol."

"Anastasia then?" I asked giving him a smile, he was embarrassed about it but Anastasia was his favorite movie.

"Of course," he replied wrapping his arms around me. I stared at him as he went to Netflix to get the show on, when he was done, he looked at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I love you," I told him kissing his cheek. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. Seeng Alec brought back things that I had thought I had forgotten about, things that Edward had saved me from ever experiencing again. I was grateful for everything he had done for me. "Honey, I have something to tell you."

"Hold on, this is the best song in the movie!" Edward said referring to 'Rumor in St. Petersburg'. I could tell it was taking everything in him not to sing along.

"Love, I'm pregnant." I said not waiting for the song to be over. He slowly turned to face me, mouth hanging up. "I found out a couple of days ago. This wasn't how I was going to tell you, but I figured might as well. Anyway, yeah, we're having another baby!"

"We're having another baby?" I nodded, Edward looked around the room then upstairs to where the kids were asleep. "We're going to have get a bigger place."

"Seriously? That's what you think about?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I'm kidding! I'm excited, of course I'm excited. Why wouldn't I be? I love you, and our kids." Edward pulled me close to him again. "We really are going to have to get a bigger place though."

"I love you," I laughed and curled back up to his side. My hand went to my now flat stomach, anxious to meet the new addition to the family in just seven and a half months. I was happy when Edward's hand went over my own, looking up I saw a smile. I was beyond happy with the life we had, the life we were going to have.

* * *

A/N: That is it! I could have probably separated them from the last chapter and the seven years later, but each by themselves weren't long enough for separate chapters. I hope you enjoyed this story, I plan to publish a new story either at the end of this week or beginning of next week. Summary is below!

Outside Looking In

Summary: As a journalist, Bella has traveled all over the world from New York to Paris. However, there's one place Bella hasn't been in a long time: Home. When tragedy strikes, Bella must return to the place she swore she wouldn't return to.

Facebook group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


End file.
